


Мы принимаем бой

by Allora



Series: Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно, безумно - волшебно... [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неметон продолжает служить маяком для сверхъестественного</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Шериф Стилински мрачно смотрел на распростертое на земле тело. Девушку ранние бегуны-спортсмены нашли около часа назад в кустах у дороги. Запекшаяся кровь из разорванного горла отчетливо темнела на бледной, словно бумажной, коже, выражение дикого ужаса на искаженном лице и в застывших глазах вынуждало отвернуться, но шериф не отводил взгляд.

– Я закончил, – поднял голову криминалист. – Время смерти – около двух часов назад. Истекла кровью. Видимо, не здесь, поскольку следов борьбы и крови поблизости не обнаружили…

Стилински присел рядом с девушкой и коснулся пальцами ее век, закрывая глаза.

– И снова эти отметины, – сказал рядом криминалист. – На краю раны, смотрите.

Шериф и сам видел. Тот, кто разрывал горло, не довел дело до конца, и отметины были хорошо видны. Как и в предыдущих трех из семи случаев. В еще четырех это место было повреждено, но шериф был готов отдать свой значок – отметины и там были, просто их скрыла рана. Нанесенная позже.

– Верил бы я в мистику, решил бы, что у нас вампиры появились, – криминалист поднялся. – Все-таки пора звонить федералам. Это серийник. И до сих пор ничего о нем мы не знаем.

Шериф тоже встал на ноги.

– Ты сам говорил, что стили разные.

– Но почерк и периодичность… Шериф, это восьмое за пять дней. Мы должны были сообщить в ФБР еще вчера.

– Наверное, ты прав. Оформим все, как полагается, и я сообщу.

– Но полное оформление - это минимум еще пара дней, экспертиза и…

– Значит, пара дней.

Шериф пошел к машине, не слушая возражений. Он понимал, что его поведение вызывает как минимум удивление, но у него были причины не спешить.

Потому что ФБР тут вряд ли поможет.

***

Как и тогда, в самом начале, Лидия ничего не помнила. Просто внезапно приходила в себя у дверей лофта, на полу, в объятиях Питера. Тот крепко обнимал ее обеими руками и дышал так тяжело, будто только что бежал марафонскую дистанцию или дрался с десятком оборотней. А она могла вспомнить только как вскакивала с постели, пытаясь унять головную боль, убежать от тех самых голосов, настигающих ее, куда бы она ни шла, помнила, как теряла под руками перила лестницы и... – пол лофта, руки Питера и его горячее дыхание.

Это повторялось уже пятый или шестой раз за последнюю неделю, почти каждую ночь.

Где-то рядом умирали люди. Лидия не знала их, но, как всегда, знала момент их смерти. Она могла бы найти тела, но Питер следил за ней после того, как она на вторую такую ночь чуть не вышла в окно лофта, и не разжимал рук, пока она не приходила в себя – пока труп не находили другие. Лидия уже знала, что иначе ее бы не отпускало. Тела были найдены, и потому она вновь становилась собой.

Когда она спросила, не лучше ли ее не задерживать, чтобы позволить выполнить свое предназначение, Питер резко ответил, что с нее хватит криминальных разборок, и пока он может держать ее подальше – будет это делать. Лидия сперва пыталась возражать, потому что смириться с тем, что ее словно на поводок посадили, было трудно, но когда она на третий день в запальчивости бросила про поводок, на лице Питера проступило такое искреннее недоумение, что ей даже стало совестно.

– Детка, я только не хочу, чтобы ты попала в поле зрения какого-нибудь маньяка, – неожиданно мягко сказал он. – Я стараюсь быть всегда рядом, но мне страшно даже на минуту представить, что однажды я могу не успеть…

Тут бы Лидии возмутиться и крикнуть, что она не маленькая девочка, а он ей не папочка, что она самостоятельная взрослая баньши и не нуждается в присмотре. Но вместо возмущения она вдруг ощутила такие тепло и покой, исходящие от его слов, что все мысли о самостоятельности вылетели из головы. Потому что последнее, чего ей хотелось, на самом деле, так это отказаться от его защищающих объятий и окунуться в старые кошмары с неопознанными трупами и смертельно опасными загадками.

Внезапно следующие две ночи Лидия спала спокойно. На второе утро она попыталась отказаться от сопровождения ее в школу, но Питер был непреклонен. Пока не станет известно, что убийства раскрыты, а убийца пойман, он будет рядом…

Умом Лидия понимала, что Питер прав. Что она не может вечно бегать за всеми умирающими в округе. Это действительно не ее дело – ее дело сдать экзамены и идти дальше, куда собиралась. А убийства нужно оставить полиции. Но подумать было проще, чем осознать, что она больше не должна быть центром всех страшных событий в Бикон Хиллс, что может быть свободной, хоть иногда и ненадолго. Что как бы то ни было, но ее способности не должны быть смыслом ее жизни. Не стоит их игнорировать, но и бежать, сломя голову, туда, куда они ведут, не всегда нужно.

Это чувство свободы она успела потерять и почти забыть, благодаря укусу Питера. Справедливо было, что именно он пытался его вернуть...

 

Куда идти после ее занятий они каждый раз решали на месте. Теперь, когда Питера больше не надо было шифровать ни от стаи Маккола, ни от миссис Мартин, вариантов было много. А поскольку видений у Лидии не было вторые сутки, скорее всего, убийца уже пойман, и беспокоиться не о чем.

– Сегодня тепло. Можно просто пойти в парк, – сказала Лидия, задумчиво пиная коленкой сумку.

– Можно, – согласился Питер, наблюдая за тем, как она это делает – пинает сумку коленкой.

– Или еще можно в кино. Вчера была премьера чего-то нового, но я забыла чего.

– Можно, – повторил Питер, не меняя интонации.

Лидия проследила за его взглядом. Ну да, мини-юбка, из тех, которые они оба так любили, открывала взгляду чуть больше, чем просто коленку.

– А можно заказать домой пиццу, – сказала она, не прекращая терзать сумку.

– Можно.

– И весь вечер заниматься сексом.

– Мож… – Питер осекся и наконец поднял взгляд. Она ждала бурного согласия, но он лишь сверкнул глазами и деловито поинтересовался: – А ночью мы что будем делать?

Лидии стало весело.

– А ночью мы можем продолжить. Или все-таки пойти в кино на ночной сеанс, если у кое-кого сил на секс уже не останется.

– Ах ты, маленькая крикливая стерва! – Питер отобрал у нее сумку и схватил за руку. – Посмотрим, у кого еще сил не останется!

Лидия расхохоталась.

И тут раздалась мелодия входящего звонка.

Питер передал Лидии ее сумку обратно и достал телефон. Она видела, как менялось его лицо – от веселого до раздосадованного и собрано-делового. Молча выслушал, бросил “Сейчас” и нажал кнопку отбоя.

– Детка, нам надо отложить наши наполеоновские планы и заехать к Стайлзу. Он уверяет, что у него есть дело, которое никак нельзя променять на секс.

Хорошо, что Лидия теперь снова приезжала к школе на машине. Гулять можно было и бросив ее где-нибудь неподалеку, а передвигаться на машине по городу значительно удобнее.

Настроение, с которым она сегодня вышла из школы, улетучилось, вернулось ощущение темноты и тревоги. Но ощущение свободы не пропало. Она больше не одна. Ей есть, на кого опереться и положиться, с кем посоветоваться, кто знает и понимает больше, чем она сама.

Однако ее ночные видения не ушли навсегда… Ничего не закончилось, все еще только начинается.

Эта мысль была совершенно отчетливой, хотя Лидия понятия не имела, откуда взялась уверенность в связи ее ночных видений и этого звонка. Кроме того, Стайлз позвонил не ей, а Питеру. Значит, дело точно серьезное и, скорее всего, касается стаи. Стайлз всегда был так серьезен, когда говорил о стае. К своему новому, нигде не прописанному, но утвержденному Хейлами статусу он относился очень ответственно. И пусть стая сейчас фактически не существовала – Дерек, Кора и Брейден по-прежнему оставались в Сан-Франциско, а Лидия с Питером терпеливо ждали выпускного бала в Бикон Хиллс, – их советник не без оснований считал, что если есть альфа, которого принимают все члены семьи, значит, есть и стая.

***

Лидия первой узнала, что у Хейлов все-таки есть альфа. Даже раньше него самого. Она не пыталась понять, что именно привело Питера к этому эволюционному скачку, но догадывалась, что все-таки была права, и дело в преодолении невозможного. Может быть, в том, как он разорвал их связь, жертвуя последней возможностью спастись – ради безопасности Лидии. Может быть – в том, как он решил умереть, но не называть ее имя. Неважно. Важно то, что теперь эту мощь он получил по праву, а не присвоил обманом и силой.

Тогда, лежа на софе в их мансарде, она долго не могла сообразить, что делать и как ему об этом сказать. Момент оказался пикантный – они находились в постели, этим своим настоящим взглядом Питер звал ее заняться любовью, и прерывать его даже ради “посмотри на себя, да ты – альфа!” было как-то неуместно. К тому же Питер был так настойчив и изобретателен, – как всегда, – что некоторое время она вообще ни о чем не помнила, кроме его рук, губ и… ну и всего остального, что заставляло ее извиваться от страсти и кричать, совершенно не опасаясь, что ее могут услышать.

И только уже потом, когда они оба в изнеможении переводили дыхание, она спохватилась и потянулась за сумочкой, в которой всегда носила зеркальце, как полагается порядочной девушке.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – остановил Питер ее руку. – Не вздумай сейчас начинать эту фигню с макияжем…

– К черту макияж, – прервала его Лидия, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается нервная дрожь. Она не знала, как он отреагирует на новости, после всего того, что он тут наговорил получасом раньше – про “да какая разница, какого цвета твои глаза” и “не вижу в этом никакого смысла”, но ей казалось, что новость вроде как хорошая. – Можно попросить тебя об одном одолжении?

– Для тебя – что угодно, ты же знаешь, – отозвался Питер, внимательно изучая ее лицо. Он чувствовал и эту ее дрожь, и участившееся сердцебиение, и наверняка мог отличить нервную тряску от возбуждения.

– Посмотри на меня _по-настоящему_ , – тихо попросила она.

Он понял и не стал переспрашивать и уточнять – зачем. Просто опустил ресницы и поднял их снова.

Лидия протянула зеркальце так, чтобы отражение Питера смотрело прямо на него. Судя по тому, как изменилось его лицо, и как он рывком выхватил у нее зеркало, чтобы рассмотреть себя получше, – он увидел…

Это был странный день. Начать с того, что с утра они успели получить в стаю Стайлза, спасти жизнь Питеру, продолжить тем, как Лидия поставила на место Маккола, тем, как они с Питером успели объясниться в любви – как в банальном, но прекрасном кино – и решить жить вместе, и закончить тем, как они спустились обратно в лофт и огорошили Дерека со Стайлзом известием, что у них теперь есть собственный Истинный альфа. Стайлз даже забыл смущаться – судя по его первым взглядам, они с Дереком прекрасно слышали крики сверху.

Лидия думала, что теперь Дерек вернется в Бикон Хиллс, привезет Кору и Брейден… Дерек мало рассказывал о себе, но Лидия уже поняла, что у них с Брейден все серьезно. И Питер тоже, поэтому, когда говорил об оставшейся в Сан-Франциско Коре, всегда упоминал и о ней.

Но нет. Спустя неделю после переезда Лидии в лофт Дерек сообщил, что он и так тут слишком задержался. Девочки его заждались, тут он чувствует себя третьим лишним в медовый месяц (на этом месте Питер закатил глаза, а Лидия громко фыркнула), а еще его партнер по бизнесу отказывается дальше вести дела по телефону и скайпу. На этом месте уже Питер громко фыркнул, а Лидия подумала, что так и не знает, чем Дерек занимается в Сан-Франциско. Зато она поняла, что тот просто не хотел оставлять Питера одного – поначалу вообще планировал звать его с собой, а когда понял, что не получится из-за Лидии, оставался рядом до тех пор, пока не добился ее переезда. Пока не передал неугомонного дядю – по совместительству альфу – в надежные руки.

Он уехал на следующий день, и опустевший лофт остался Питеру с Лидией в полное распоряжение, с указанием Дерека: “Делайте тут, что хотите, только не сносите”. На третий день Питер поинтересовался – собирается ли она что-то менять в обстановке.

– Зачем? – недоуменно ответила она. – Ты всерьез полагаешь, что меня хлебом не корми, дай деньги потратить? У меня вообще тест по химии на следующей неделе, мне есть, чем заняться.

– А чего ты сразу о деньгах? – нахмурился Питер. – Ты всерьез полагаешь, что если я квартиру продал, то это значит, что я не смогу обеспечить своей девушке смену мебели?

Лидия вздохнула. Финансовый вопрос хоть и не стоял ребром в смысле нехватки средств, но, как оказалось, с потерей своего состояния Питер все-таки не смирился. Тогда, после приключения с Морганами, его прорвало на философию, и он пришел к выводу, что деньги не так важны, как люди. И все было бы хорошо, если бы глубоко в его подсознании не сидела мысль, что мужчина обязан иметь много денег, чтобы тратить их на свою девушку. Девушка же, то есть Лидия, периодически из-за этого сталкивалась с необходимостью вправлять ему мозги на место.

– Мне это просто не нужно сейчас, – примиряюще сказала она. – Когда-нибудь потом, если мы все еще будем здесь, и Дерек не будет возражать.

– Дерек не будет, – все еще недовольно ответил Питер, но Лидия быстро сумела перевести разговор в другую, физическую горизонтальную плоскость, сметая его недовольство.

***

Стайлз встретил их у дверей и буквально протащил в свою комнату. Лидия остановилась на пороге, а Питер, не задерживаясь, прошел к стене.

– Впечатляет, – спустя пару минут созерцания сообщил он. – Но это сделали не оборотни.

Лидия не могла отвести взгляд от фотографий, в живописном хаотично-упорядоченном стиле Стайлза укрепленных на стене. Ей и хотелось оторваться, и не получалось; белые окровавленные тела с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицах – там, где лица можно было рассмотреть, – притягивали ее, как магнитом. Вот что будило ее по ночам. Это был серийный убийца.

– Это не оборотни, – эхом повторила Лидия за Питером, чувствуя, как накатывает холод, поднимается откуда-то изнутри, словно осознание – кто же убийца – было рядом и было оно совсем не таким простым, как обычный человеческий маньяк.

– Угу, – отозвался Стайлз, внимательно наблюдавший за Питером. – Первое, что сказал мне отец, когда показывал эти фотографии: “Если бы я был таким же психом, как вы, я сказал бы, что это дело рук вампиров”.

Стоп. Лидия помотала головой. Шериф посвятил Стайлза в подробности криминального дела добровольно?

– Он сказал, что притормозил передачу этого дела ФБР, но это не надолго.

– Зачем притормозил? – осведомился Питер, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу.

– Ну… – замялся тот, – вообще-то он уверен, что это вампир. И еще он уверен, что мы справимся лучше, чем федералы.

– Мы? – в голосе Питера появилось совершенно человеческое недоумение.

До Лидии внезапно дошло. Шериф Стилински передал дело не своему сыну, а советнику стаи Хейлов.

– Стайлз, а ты теперь вообще все отцу рассказываешь? – спросила она. – А что случилось с обереганием его нервов?

Стайлз вздохнул, как будто это было самой большой его проблемой на сегодняшний день.

– Мы решили, что в интересах безопасности всего города будет лучше, если стая не будет соваться в дела полиции, а полиция не будет мешать нам решать проблемы сверхъестественного рода. Ну или будет помогать, если что.

Помощь полиции явно была условием номер один от шерифа, но Стайлз загнал ее в последний пункт, как незначительное уточнение.

– Отец сказал, что передает это дело не мне, а стае Хейлов, рассчитывая, что заниматься я этим буду у компьютера и в библиотеке, а… а всем остальным займетесь вы.

Питер молчал, снова обратившись к кровавой экспозиции на стене. Стайлз вздохнул еще раз.

– Он сказал, что ему было бы спокойнее, если бы здесь был Дерек… Я пообещал, что без него мы никуда. Ну… это же правда.

Лидия еще не успела ничего сообразить, когда Питер резко отвернулся от стены и подошел к ней.

– Детка, по-моему, у нас были планы, – легко сказал он, будто только что не изучал изображения трупов. – Думаю, мы тут закончили.

Стайлз вскинул голову, и в его глазах вспыхнуло такое же непонимание, какое ощущала Лидия. Что это было?

– Стайлз, – обернулся к нему Питер, и тут она услышала в его голосе сталь – словно острый клинок завернули в мягкий бархат. – Когда в следующий раз будешь заключать договоры с полицией от моего имени, не забудь позвать меня, договорились? А это дело пусть забирает ФБР. Они справятся. Пошли, принцесса.

Он подхватил Лидию под локоть и почти вынес наружу. Она и не подумала сопротивляться, потому что чувствовала, что бархат вот-вот может порваться. Лучше уйти и спокойно поговорить, когда он успокоится. Неужели его так взбесило упоминание Дерека?

В лофте Питер пропустил ее вперед, аккуратно закрыл дверь и прошел внутрь. Молча сел на любимый диванчик и закинул ногу на ногу, все это под пристальным взглядом Лидии, которая не издала ни звука с момента, как они вышли от Стайлза. На нее Питер не смотрел, но она знала, что ему неуютно, а потому продолжала стоять неподвижно, не отрывая от него глаз.

– Ну, хорошо, я разозлился, – внезапно сказал он вполне нормальным голосом.

Лидия подняла бровь. Разозлился?

– И кто ж тебя так разозлил? – невинно спросила она вслух, не двигаясь.

– Это действительно вампиры, принцесса. – Он смотрел куда-то в стенку, словно читал на ней текст. – Причем не один. Следы разные – одни аккуратные, другие торопливые, и это не потому, что он сперва торопился, а потом перестал. Это разные вампиры. Я насчитал минимум пятерых. А упыри не ходят такими мелкими компаниями. Или заблудшие одиночки – или кланы. Пять почерков – это, скорее всего, только то, что нам позволили увидеть.

– И ты уверен, что ФБР с ними справится?

– Я уверен, что нет. В лучшем случае упыри не захотят вступать в открытый конфликт с людьми и свалят сами. В ближайший соседний город. В худшем…

– А мы? Мы можем с ними справиться?

– Мы… Если меня клонировать раз пять-шесть – вероятно.

Питер помолчал, медленно опустил обе ноги на пол и сел прямо. Поднял глаза на Лидию, и ее словно растопило изнутри – такой виноватый взгляд у _ее_ альфы встречался крайне редко, если не сказать – никогда.

– Детка, я не понимаю, что мне со всем этим делать, – тихо сказал он. – Я, все же, не тот, кто должен быть на этом месте. И ты это знаешь.

На секунду Лидии захотелось взять что-нибудь тяжелое и со всей дури швырнуть в стенку. Нет, пока не в Питера, но следующим она может захотеть и этого, невзирая на виноватые взгляды, а может – именно из-за них.

– Я знаю, что ты – альфа, – жестко сказала она. – И знаю, что ты на своем месте. И еще я знаю, что когда мы возьмемся за это дело, нам действительно понадобится Дерек. И не только он. Потому что клонирование нам малость недоступно в настоящее время.

– А ты уверена, что я должен снова выдернуть Дерека из его наладившейся жизни, оторвать от его девчонки, от его бизнеса и бросить в… – он потряс головой, словно стряхивая что-то, – ...в драку, из которой мы можем и не выйти? Есть у меня такое право?

Лидия бросила сумочку прямо у стены, где стояла, и подошла к Питеру. Опустилась на пол и взяла его неожиданно прохладные руки в свои, посмотрела в глаза.

– Ты – альфа, – повторила она с нажимом. – Ты – Хейл. Это твой город. Дерек – тоже Хейл. Это – его город. Я тебе больше скажу: Кора – тоже Хейл.

– Это и ее город, – договорил Питер, сжимая стремительно теплеющими пальцами ее ладони, и Лидия с облегчением увидела, как проясняется его взгляд. – Детка. Я часто думаю, что ты – самое лучшее, что могло со мной случиться.

 

Она заставила себя не думать, что Питер может быть прав. Они могут не справиться. Но Лидия была уверена, что если сейчас Хейлы не выйдут на защиту города, то не просто потеряют шанс вернуться на свое законное место, но еще допустят гибель многих людей – в Бикон Хиллс или в соседнем городе, или и там, и там… И еще она потеряет _своего_ альфу, потому что он себе этого потом не простит. И все, что он пережил, все, что обрел после пережитого, будет зря. Так что лучше не позволять этим виноватым взглядам взять верх над его разумом и сердцем.

Поцелуй был долгим, но Питер не позволил увлечься ни ей, ни себе. Губы его отвердели и он отстранился.

– Тогда нам нужно все узнать поточнее, прежде чем звать Дерека.

– Тогда нам нужно позвонить Стайлзу и сказать, что ты… передумал, – она слегка запнулась, подбирая слово, и Питер это заметил, но промолчал, только кивнул.

Он просто достал телефон, набрал номер и спустя пять секунд ожидания четко сказал в трубку:

– Стайлз, я должен извиниться. Я психанул. Нет, Дерек тут ни при чем. Ты прав, это наша проблема. Да, он приедет. В общем, мы в деле. – Помолчал, слушая наверняка горячую речь с того конца связи, и закончил: – Я понял. И, Стайлз... спасибо, что решил вопрос с шерифом.

Интересно, Питер когда-нибудь перестанет ее удивлять? Мало кто на ее памяти мог вот так открыто признать, что был неправ. Так вот в лоб и полностью. Разве что тот же Стайлз.

И насколько Лидия помнила, прежний Питер Хейл, тот, который еще не побывал в душевной компании Габриэля Валака, тоже не был на это способен. Открытку, что ли, Валаку послать? С благодарностью...

Телефон Питер не убирал.

– Стайлз сказал, что у него есть информация по вампирам, и он накопает еще.

Лидия кивнула – в этом она не сомневалась, информационная поддержка у них точно будет на высоте.

– А еще он сказал, что Дереку лучше приехать поскорее, потому что появилась новая жертва. Она выжила, но пока ничего не может рассказать… и было бы лучше если бы и не смогла. Местная психушка не самое лучшее место для молодой девчонки после укуса вампира.

Лидия поежилась – и от понимания, что это все всерьез, и от страха за неизвестную девчонку и не только за нее, и от упоминания Дома Эха.

– Значит, пусть Дерек приедет поскорее, – сказала она как можно тверже, чтобы не казаться испуганной.

– Детка, пока я с тобой, ты можешь ничего не бояться. – Обмануть Питера не получилось, конечно. – И маму твою сюда привезем, хоть завтра же утром.

Лидия покачала головой.

– Весь город сюда не привезешь.

Питер несколько мгновений смотрел на нее, словно подбирая слова, но так и не подобрал, потому что возразить было нечего. Он сжал губы и снова поднял телефон.

– Привет. Дерек, ты нужен в Бикон Хиллс. У нас большие проблемы. – Он помолчал, выслушивая ответ, и Лидия видела, как разгораются алым огнем альфы его глаза. – Нет, нужно срочно. Проблемы у всего города. Дерек, умирают люди...

Он снова умолк, отвел руку с трубкой от уха, и вдруг из его горла вырвался грозный, властный рык, который, казалось, заполнил весь лофт и вырвался в открытое окно, покатился по улицам города и дальше.

Лидия всегда боялась испугаться, как ни странно звучало это словосочетание. Она не хотела испугаться _своего_ Питера, а потому очень боялась снова увидеть его клыки. Единственный раз она их видела на школьном поле для лакросса, за мгновение до того как Питер набросился на нее со своим роковым укусом. И тогда его глаза тоже горели красным... С тех пор она никогда не видела, как он обращается, и старалась не вспоминать, как это бывает.

Но сейчас, когда он звал _свою_ стаю этим мощным рыком альфы, когда частичная трансформация – и клыки, – исказила привычные черты его лица, Лидия замерла не от страха, а от того, что ее захлестнули гордость и восхищение. Это был не тот кошмарный монстр, который несколько лет назад изменил ее жизнь, едва не порвав на кусочки. Она видела совсем другого оборотня.

Лидии всегда казалось, что Дерек и Джексон во время трансформации делаются красивыми, Скотт выглядел скорее забавно, а вот Питер тогда превращался во что-то совершенно чудовищное. И уж точно – то, что она видела выскакивающим на нее из видеопроката, вообще было не вервульфом, не обращенным волком, а действительно настоящим монстром из фильма ужасов.

Сейчас же он выглядел совсем иначе. Как Дерек. Красивым. Когда-то она слышала, что каждый оборотень трансформируется “в то, что он есть на самом деле”. И, судя по всему, внутренне Питер изменился гораздо сильнее, чем думала даже она. И уж точно сильнее, чем думал он сам.

Рычание затихло, и в лофт вернулись привычные звуки, а она все не могла пошевелиться, глядя ему в лицо, медленно обретавшее вновь человеческие черты.

Питер отключил телефон, убрал его в карман куртки и поднял взгляд на Лидию.

– Прости, если напугал, – хрипловато сказал он. – Я должен был.

Она молча кивнула, не сводя с него глаз.

– Знаю, тебе вряд ли приятно видеть это снова. Но ты же в курсе, что на самом деле внутри меня – зверь. Всегда боялся случайно напомнить тебе, что там, на стадионе, тоже был я... Боялся, что ты не сможешь еще раз простить. Но рано или поздно это все равно случилось бы, нельзя прятаться от правды вечно. А сейчас ты сама сказала: я – альфа. Я был должен.

Лидия хотела перебить, успокоить, сказать, что ему не в чем оправдываться, что она не испугалась, что она не дура и всегда помнила, кто такой Питер Хейл, каким он был, когда рвал ее клыками, и что того монстра сожгли Скотт, Стайлз и Джексон, а тот, кого она уже дважды вернула к жизни, совсем другой, его ей не за что прощать, она гордится им и уж точно не боится. Но вслух смогла сказать только одно:

– Ты представить себе не можешь, как я тебя люблю...

– Клыкастого монстра, чуть не убившего тебя?

С первого раза в Доме Эха, когда Лидия так назвала Питера в одном из из первых разговоров, это прозвище для них звучало ласково, но сейчас оно стало серьезным и мрачным.

Лидия качнула головой и подошла ближе.

– _Моего_ альфу. Со всеми твоими клыками, когтями, красными глазами и тараканами в голове…

Спустя полчаса, когда Лидия как раз хотела намекнуть, что на софе наверху будет значительно удобнее, раздался стук в дверь.

– Я думал, от Сан-Франциско до Бикон Хиллс несколько дольше ехать, – недоуменно сказал Питер, поднимаясь.

Лидия торопливо застегнула блузку и уселась на диване, сложив руки на коленях.

Питер открыл дверь и некоторое время стоял неподвижно, глядя на визитера. По его спокойствию Лидия поняла, что это не опасные гости, но и не Дерек, конечно. Рассмотреть, кто пришел, с ее места было невозможно, поэтому она просто ждала, когда Питер или закроет дверь и объяснит ей все, или пропустит гостей в лофт.

Спустя минуту он все так же молча сделал шаг в сторону, а мимо него прошел Стайлз. И Малия.

– Чему обязаны? – поинтересовался Питер, закрыв за ними дверь. – Стайлз, мы же договорились, что дождемся Дерека.

– Ну, мы договорились… Но Малия не хотела ждать. А я не хотел отпускать ее одну.

Питер развернулся всем корпусом к гостье и вопросительно склонил голову набок, ожидая объяснений.

Лидия знала, что рано или поздно Малия придет. Ей нечего было делать с Макколом, даже если тот думал иначе. Стайлз больше не был в его стае, потому что выбрал Хейлов, а альфа Хейлов, как ни крути, был отцом Малии – она непременно пришла бы, если не из-за него одного, то точно – из-за них обоих. И еще Лидия знала, что сам Питер тоже на это надеялся и опасался, что зря. Не то чтобы он рвался быть отцом года, вряд ли он в принципе представлял, зачем нужны дети вообще и зачем ему самому нужна эта девочка-койот, но его влекло к дочери с самого начала, когда он только узнал о ее существовании. Тогда он еще пытался убить Скотта, все еще мстил – на этот раз предавшему его надежды бете, отобравшему, как Питер считал, место Хейлов и силу их альфы. Но даже тот, еще не изменившийся Питер был так ошарашен новостью о своем запоздавшем отцовстве, что позволил Лидии увидеть недоверчивое счастье в его глазах. Конечно, потом и ей, и ему было не до семейных ценностей, но Лидия никогда не забывала, как вспыхнул его взгляд в ответ на ее слова: “ты – отец”.

– Ты звал, – тихо сказала Малия и исподлобья посмотрела на Питера.

Пауза несколько затянулась.

– Она знает про вампиров, – невпопад подал голос Стайлз. – Я рассказал, когда она увидела фотографии. Скотт теперь тоже знает.

Питер возвел очи горе, поднял руку к лицу и картинно уронил ладонь на лоб.

– Это твое известие хуже, чем рассказ об убийствах, – сообщил он, не отнимая руки. – Теперь у нас две проблемы, одна другой хуже: клан неизвестных упырей, осадивших город, и Маккол, осадивший неизвестных упырей… – он опустил руку и криво усмехнулся: – Предлагаю ничего не предпринимать. Он возьмет их измором своими морализаторскими разговорами. Сами сбегут, если раньше не сдохнут от дешевого пафоса.

– Скотт разговаривает с Дитоном, – возразила Малия, как всегда не оценив сарказма, – а не с вампирами.

– Отлично, значит, первым сдохнет ветеринар, – кивнул Питер. – А ты не захотела слушать, о чем они разговаривают?

\- Вампиры боятся солнца. О том, как их убить, сведений слишком много, но какие из них правда, а какие – миф, Дитон еще не разобрался. Они живут кланами, обычно в одной местности, и редко мирг… мигр…

– Мигрируют, – подсказал Питер. Он больше не ёрничал, смотрел на Малию серьезно, а та уставилась в пол.

– Да. Но если они пришли сюда, значит, у них есть цель… Только Дитон не знает, какая.

Малия наконец подняла глаза.

– И тут ты позвал. Мы слышали. Все. Скотт сказал, что это неважно, а я пошла…

– К Стайлзу, – продолжил Питер.

Стайлз выпрямился и сделал шаг поближе к Малии, которая сбилась и явно не знала, как продолжить.

– Она спросила меня, примешь ли ты ее. А я сказал, что надо спросить тебя самого.

Лидия напряглась. Она твердо знала, чего хочет сам Питер, но не знала, признает ли он это прямо сейчас.

– Я не могу тебя никуда “принимать” или “не принимать”, Малия, – казалось, он вообще не задумался, прежде чем ответить. – Ты – моя дочь. Даже если я не помню, как это получилось, и не мог быть тебе настоящим отцом все это время. Но ты – часть стаи, ты тоже Хейл. Тебе только и нужно было – прийти.

Лидия услышала, как выдохнул Стайлз, с тем же облегчением, которое чувствовала она сама.

– Так что собирается делать Маккол? – без перехода спросил Питер, жестом приглашая ребят располагаться.

– Это главное, что нас сейчас беспокоит? – удивился Стайлз, подталкивая Малию к диванчику с Лидией.

– Нас беспокоит, как бы этот чудо-альфа не заварил кашу раньше, чем мы будем готовы ее расхлебать, – пояснил Питер. – Он, может, и идиот, но “я всех спасу” у него на подкорочке записано, хотя ни думать, ни выстраивать стратегию, ни воплощать ее в жизнь он толком не умеет… Так что влезть он влезет непременно, вопрос только в том, насколько это будет скоро и глупо.

– Они пока только выслеживают вампиров, – сообщила Малия, опускаясь на диван рядом с Лидией. – Ничего не вышло. Один раз нас чуть не поймали.

Питер кивнул:

– Ладно, пока они не лезут тупо в драку и уворачиваются от выслеживаемых, пусть выслеживают – вдруг у Маккола потом хватит ума поделиться информацией, если она у него появится.

– Скотт сказал, что пока нас всего трое, шансов драться с вампирами у нас нет, но если мы дождемся помощи… – Малия запнулась. – Ну... теперь их вообще двое. Может, мне вернуться?

“Это не выход, – пронеслось в голове Лидии. – Нельзя так дробить силы, надо наоборот”...

– Нет, – решительно сказал Питер. – Как ни неприятно это признавать, но нам нужно не разделяться, а объединяться. Кстати, а кого Маккол ждет на помощь?

Словно в ответ на его слова раздался новый стук.

Питер прислушался, усмехнулся и кивнул Стайлзу:

– Открывай, это к тебе.

За дверью действительно оказался шериф Стилински, но не один. Следом за ним в лофт вошел Крис Арджент и…

– Айзек! – вскрикнула неожиданно даже для самой себя Лидия и сорвалась с диванчика.

Айзек исчез из ее жизни со смертью Эллисон, и сейчас увидеть его было все равно, что встретить саму Эллисон… Должно быть, Айзек чувствовал что-то похожее, потому что ответил на ее объятия так же крепко.

– Я слышал, у вас тут новый альфа?

Опасно низкий голос Арджента вернул Лидию в реальность, и она вывернулась из рук друга, чтобы успеть оказаться между Крисом и Питером, если понадобится. Айзек застыл рядом, и она чувствовала, что он готов сделать то же самое.

– Альфа не такой уж и новый, стая тоже старая, зато точно новый враг, – отозвался Питер. Он выглядел спокойным, но Лидия видела, как напряжены его плечи, и как ходят желваки под кожей.

Последний раз они виделись с Крисом Арджентом в подземельях под городом, где Питер оставил того умирать, пришпилив к стене железным прутом. А потом Крис был среди тех, кто отправил Питера к Валаку. Все это сложилось не лучшим фундаментом для дружеского союза…

– Ребята, у нас большие проблемы. Может, вы разберетесь после того, как мы выгоним вампирьё из города, а?

Неугомонный Стайлз. Он уже стоял между оборотнем и охотником, широко расставив руки – словно разводя по углам ринга боксеров.

– Мне позвонил Скотт, – как ни в чем не бывало сказал Крис, отводя взгляд от Питера. – Он обрисовал ситуацию. А потом мне позвонил Джон. И обрисовал ситуацию с другой стороны. Мы с Айзеком решили определить, сколько у нас проблем в целом…

Питер привычно-нагло ухмыльнулся, но глаза не улыбались, а плечи все также оставались напряженными, как будто он был готов броситься в драку в любую секунду.

– Проблем две, – повторил он недавно сказанное, но уже серьезно. – Жрущие людей упыри в городе, и Маккол, который вдвоем с одним бетой пытается взять их штурмом. Ну, или планирует попытаться. Хорошо еще, он сообразил не начинать войну без тебя.

Айзек хмыкнул, а Крис внезапно как будто даже смутился.

– Вообще мы с ним уже поговорили. И как только я сказал про тебя, что было бы неплохо понять расстановку сил, у пацана словно тумблер переключили. В общем, он меня уже не особенно ждет. И это плохо.

– Конечно, плохо, – а вот теперь Питера отпустило, и Лидия вздохнула спокойнее. Драки точно не будет. – Мало того, что он сам может вляпаться, так еще и войнушку затеет раньше времени…

– Кто-то должен пойти к Скотту и все объяснить, – сказал шериф, быстро ухвативший суть. – Кто-то, кому он доверяет.

– На меня не смотрите, – поднял руки Стайлз. – Я у него в предателях номер один.

– Я могу, – Айзек сделал шаг вперед. – Он сегодня не видел меня с Крисом. И мы, вроде как, друзья...

– Ты, вроде как, вообще в его стаю ушел, – не удержался Питер, которого уход Айзека от Дерека в свое время задел, как будто это его лично предали. – Так что да, лучшего кандидата из имеющихся не придумаешь. Попробуй его уговорить не лезть в драку раньше времени, пока не все в сборе и мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело.

– Постараюсь, – Айзек коротко глянул на Арджента.

– Пусть еще раз подумает о том, что действовать надо всем вместе, – сказал тот.

Айзек кивнул и повернулся к двери.

– Будь осторожен, – сказал ему в спину Питер. – Стемнело. Упыри выходят ночью…

– Я постараюсь, – повторил Айзек и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Его уход снова повысил градус напряженности, словно он работал частичным громоотводом, пока находился в лофте. Тогда Лидия решила, что военный совет сейчас все равно не соберешь – и Дерека еще нет, и информации практически ноль, и настроение у всех не деловое. Пора разрядить обстановку.

– Кто хочет есть? – спросила она. – У нас есть сэндвичи, яблочный пирог, вчерашняя пицца, чай, кофе и залежи газировки.

Судя по оживлению, есть хотели все.

– Нет, пиццу, тем более вчерашнюю, ты есть не будешь! – раздался негодующий голос Стайлза и в ответ недовольный – шерифа, с явными возражениями.

Лидия невольно улыбнулась.

– Я помогу тебе, – вызвался Крис, и она с облегчением повела его к кухне.

Пока они раскладывали еду, она постоянно чувствовала на себе его взгляд, и когда молчанка надоела, спросила сама:

– Что? Удивляетесь, до чего может довести стокгольмский синдром?

– Удивляюсь, как все меняется, – неожиданно мягко отозвался охотник. – Ты, стая, Стайлз… Питер.

Лидия опустила тарелку на стол и взглянула ему в глаза:

– Я бы никому не пожелала меняться такой ценой, но так получилось. Это долго объяснять, мистер Арджент, и я не уверена, что вы меня поймете, даже если я все расскажу. Но Питер стал совсем другим. И он действительно хочет спасти людей. Может быть, вы никогда не сможете считать его другом, это справедливо, но сейчас вы просто обязаны стать союзниками. Нас и так слишком мало.

– Ты права, мне трудно все это понять... Было бы еще труднее, если бы я не слышал об истории с Морганами. К тому же – “нас слишком мало”. И зови меня Крис. Пожалуйста.

– Я люблю его, Крис, – зачем-то сказала она, как будто он спрашивал. – Я здесь не потому, что должна, а потому, что хочу. Потому что мы с ним нужны друг другу. Понимаете?

– Нет, – усмехнулся он. – Но я тебе верю. И ты ничего не обязана мне объяснять. Поживем – увидим и разберемся.

Крис оглядел стол и повернулся к остальным:

– Кушать подано!

 

До утра из лофта никто не ушел – место для ночлега нашлось всем, благо, оборотни и охотники не привередливы в выборе постели.

Утром Лидия успела сгонять Стайлза с Малией в магазин за продуктами, накормить всех завтраком, позвонить маме, выяснить, что та жива, здорова и не очень понимает, отчего дочь так волнуется, успела заставить взволноваться саму маму, получить настойчивое приглашение заехать на чашку чая – да, немедленно, вот прямо сейчас, – отказаться, выслушать нотацию и в итоге согласиться.

Шериф успел уехать в участок, взяв со Стайлза и Криса клятву, что его будут держать в курсе, и пообещал Питеру делать то же самое, если что-то станет известно полиции.

Питер с Крисом успели переговорить наедине и что-то для себя выяснить – во всяком случае, они спустились вниз из мансарды вполне спокойными и даже пару раз мирно обменялись едва слышными комментариями, из чего Лидия сделала вывод, что союз все-таки заключен, пусть и только на время этой заварушки.

Айзек успел вернуться к полудню, за пять минут до того, как дверь в лофт открылась и на пороге возникли Дерек, Кора и Брейден.

Судя по лицам, они явно не ожидали увидеть такую компанию.

– Вы вовремя. Проходите, располагайтесь, будьте как дома, – Питер сделал широкий жест, приглашая войти, и добавил, видя, как оглядывается Дерек: – А еще у нас есть Халк… то есть, шериф, но он временно в отлучке, у него работа.

– Есть хотите? – спросила Лидия, у которой этот вопрос уже сам соскакивал с языка в моменты, когда наступало неловкое молчание.

Пока Дерека и его девочек кормили и вводили в курс дела, Лидия собралась, подошла к Питеру и тихонько сказала:

– Я к маме, вернусь через пару часов. Звоните, если буду нужна раньше.

– С ума сошла? – хором спросили Питер и Стайлз, переглянулись, и Стайлз жестом уступил право говорить.

– Лидия, ты выбрала неподходящее время для светских визитов! – Питер взял ее за руку и попытался отвести в сторону. – Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься …

– Это моя мама, и волнуется она, а не я, – возразила Лидия. – И чтобы она сама не выскочила из дома и не помчалась сюда, лучше я приеду к ней, успокою и попрошу не выходить лишний раз – все равно она работает сейчас дома.

– Я не хочу отпускать тебя одну, – упрямо сказал Питер, и Лидии внезапно стало тепло-тепло, хотя вообще хотелось возмутиться.

– Я в состоянии добраться до мамы в одиночку, – сказала она. – Не волнуйся, если что – я позвоню.

– Может, хоть Брейден с собой возьмешь? – как-то безнадежно спросил Питер, и Лидии стало смешно. Она удержалась от улыбки и серьезно ответила:

– Клыкастый, ты слышал Малию – вампиры боятся солнечного света. Я в полной безопасности. Особенно если учесть, что про нас они пока даже не знают. Ты точно уверен, что среди белого солнечного дня мне нужен телохранитель с пушкой, чтобы доехать до маминого дома?

– С двумя, – поправил Дерек от окна. – У нее две пушки.

Сама Брейден усмехнулась, но ничего не сказала.

– Брейден тоже нужно послушать, что вы тут обсуждаете, она же только что приехала… Да не тревожься ты так. Все будет нормально.

Питер несколько секунд изучал лицо Лидии, потом кивнул.

– Хорошо. Иди. Только если не успеешь вернуться до сумерек – позвони и оставайся у мамы.

– Договорились.

Лидия быстро поцеловала его сердито сжатые губы и выскочила за дверь, пока он не передумал.

 

До дома она добралась быстро и без проблем. Еще меньше проблем оказалось внутри. Разговор и чаепитие заняли меньше, чем пару часов, и вернуться в лофт Лидия успевала не просто до сумерек, а вообще засветло. Она попрощалась с успокоенной мамой, пообещала передать всем приветы, вышла, помахала рукой, дождалась, пока мама отойдет от окна и направилась к оставленной у поворота машине. Еще она успела набрать номер Питера, успокоить его, что уже выезжает, успела отключить сигнализацию и открыть дверцу, когда спиной почувствовала движение. Будто позади у высокого дерева на тротуар бесшумно опустилась большая птица.

– Мисс Мартин? – раздался низкий мужской голос.

Еще не обернувшись, Лидия представила себе его обладателя – высокого, под два метра, темноволосого и смуглого мужчину без возраста. Непременно огромные красивые глаза… Она медленно повернулась, прикрывая дверцу машины.

Глаза были действительно огромные, пронзительные, темно-карие, а их обладатель действительно оказался очень высоким, и его возраст определить действительно не получалось, ему могло быть и сорок пять, и сто сорок пять. Единственное, что не совпало с внутренним взором Лидии – бледная кожа. Ну да, смуглый вампир вряд ли существует в природе.

Густые волосы темными волнами спадали на широкие плечи, затянутые в черную кожу – “как банально и как это… сексуально”, – мелькнуло в голове Лидии. Самым притягательным в его лице были чувственно изогнутые губы и улыбка, в которую они складывались. От этой улыбки у Лидии начало одновременно ныть где-то в животе и ниже и тревожно звенеть в голове, как будто кто-то дал сигнал тревоги.

– Мы знакомы? – слегка охрипшим голосом спросила она, стараясь дышать ровнее и судорожно нашаривая в кармане жакета телефон.

Улыбка стала шире, обнажая ровные белоснежные зубы – почти как у Майка, но если от улыбки Аткинса хотелось улыбаться в ответ, то сейчас Лидии хотелось кричать. Пока – просто кричать. Что-то типа “Мамочка!” Остановило ее только то, что мама может и услышать, а вот помочь сможет вряд ли.

– Не волнуйтесь, мисс Мартин, – покачал головой улыбчивый незнакомец, и сейчас Лидии показалось, что ему никак не больше тридцати лет. – Я не укушу вас. Я вас даже не коснусь.

Он стоял неподвижно по-прежнему в паре шагов от нее, вальяжно прислонясь к широкому стволу дерева. Однако откуда-то Лидия знала, что если он захочет, ему даже шага делать не придется – он просто окажется рядом и разорвет ее… и тут до нее дошло – он стоит в тени, а она на солнце. Он не окажется рядом. По крайней мере, еще пару часов.

– Это суеверия, драгоценная моя, – отозвался темноволосый словно на ее мысли, хотя, конечно, он просто видел, куда она смотрит. – Я не люблю солнечный свет, но он не причинит мне вреда. Только третье поколение может получить ожоги на солнце…

– Насколько я знаю, вампирами не рождаются, – вырвалось у нее. – Откуда же берутся “поколения”?

– Ну, если подумать, все мы чьи-то дети, – вампир совершенно не удивился вопросу, словно они вели светскую беседу на званом вечере. – Как вы наверняка тоже знаете, сущность вампира передается через укус и кровь. Те, кого обратил Первый, соответственно – первое поколение. Кого обратили они – второе. Чем дальше цепочка, тем слабее разумная сущность, тем больше похожи на упырей обращенные… Четвертое поколение не может обращать. Только убивать.

– Вы… Первый?

Бархатный смех как наждаком прошелся по ее натянутым нервам.

– Что вы, драгоценная моя… Конечно, нет. Но обратил меня именно он.

– Так что вам нужно? – Лидии надоел театр. Он пришел к ее дому, он ее ждал, значит, чего-то хочет.

– Мисс Мартин, – судя по исчезнувшей улыбке, он тоже понял, что спектакль подзатянулся. – Мы знаем, что кроме этого надоедливого щенка альфы, в городе появился второй. Мы знаем, что его стая может… досадить нам. И мы знаем, что вы имеете влияние в этой стае.

– Откуда? – прервала поток “мы знаем” Лидия. Они не заявляли о себе, они вообще собрались вместе только сегодня утром! Открещиваться глупо – он и в самом деле знает. Лучше атаковать. – Кто вам сказал?..

– О, вы думаете, вас кто-то предал? – чуть прищурился вампир. – Нет, все проще. Вчера мы услышали зов. Это был мощный зов сильного альфы сильной стаи… Он не повторялся – значит, стая уже в сборе. Поскольку мы знаем, что когда-то этот город был под охраной семьи Хейл – я сделал вывод, что они вернулись, и решил, что нам надо поговорить. Найти их и вычислить вас, как влиятельного члена стаи было уже делом техники. Так вот: мне нужно поговорить с альфой Хейлов.

Я, мне. Теперь он говорит – “я”. Он главный в этом гнезде. Первое поколение.

– О чем же?

Вампир усмехнулся.

– Драгоценная моя…

– Не смей меня так называть! – внезапно даже для самой себя разозлилась Лидия. – Я тебе не драгоценная! И уж точно не “твоя”. О чем ему с тобой разговаривать?

– Нам не нужна война! – рявкнул в ответ и вампир, шагнул вперед, выходя на солнце, и глаза его загорелись красным. Это был не тот алый свет, которым горели глаза Питера или когда-то – Дерека. Это был багровый цвет темной венозной крови. Мертвый свет. – Мы хотим переждать эту весну и уйти! Нам нужно время. Здесь, у древнего Источника, мы сможем набраться сил и двинуться дальше. Наша цель не здесь!

Лидия вспомнила стену в комнате Стайлза. Разорванные тела, мертвые глаза, прокушенные шеи, застывший ужас на искаженных лицах…

– Но, пока вы пережидаете, ваша цель – невинные люди.

– Увы. Не то чтобы я очень сожалел, – он понизил голос, выпрямился, и Лидия снова подумала, что за всех вампиров она не поручится, но этот – один из самых сексуальных мужчин, которых она видела. – Но я признаю – убийства это аргумент против нас. Поэтому я и хочу поговорить с вашим альфой. Уверен, мы найдем общий язык.

– Я передам. Но я не уверена, что он захочет говорить.

Вампир снова улыбнулся своей притягательно-жуткой улыбкой и сделал еще шаг вперед. Лидия вздрогнула, но решила, что не тронется с места, чтобы он не думал, что напугал ее.

– Вы отважная маленькая волчица, драгоц… простите, мисс Мартин.

Он оказался совсем близко и склонился так, чтобы их лица были рядом. От него пахло чем-то приятно-пряным, а карие глаза вблизи оказались полными мерцающих багряных огоньков, которые вспыхивали и гасли, завлекая и гипнотизируя… Лидия вскинула голову.

– Я не оборотень, – зло сказала она, стряхивая наваждение. – Это все?

– О да, вы не оборотень, это я давно понял. Но это делает вас еще более отважной. – Он отступил назад и склонил голову в каком-то старомодном, но очень элегантном поклоне. – Мое имя Эрнир. И я буду ждать мистера Хейла сегодня вечером, в десять часов, на поляне перед большим оврагом в паре километров от города. Вы наверняка знаете, где это.

Лидия невольно бросила взгляд на запад. Эрнир снова улыбнулся.

– Именно там. И я прошу мистера Хейла прийти одного.

– Ни за что, – вскинулась было Лидия, но багровая вспышка в выразительных глазах вампира слегка охладила ее.

– Я тоже буду один. И это будет только разговор. Прощайте, мисс Мартин. Было чрезвычайно приятно познакомиться с вами.

На секунду в глазах Лидии потемнело, она снова почувствовала движение воздуха и на этот раз явственный шелест огромных крыльев.

Придя в себя, она некоторое время пыталась справиться с нахлынувшей непонятной слабостью и головокружением. Ей это удалось только после того, как она смогла прогнать от своего мысленного взора яркий образ карих омутов, полных багровых искр.


	2. Chapter 2

Дверь открылась раньше, чем она подошла – Питер услышал ее шаги. Наверняка прислушивался последние минут сорок, ведь Эрнир заставил ее запоздать на полчаса.

– Все в порядке, – сказала Лидия, отвечая на тревожный взгляд.

– Ты задержалась.

Питер пропустил ее внутрь, закрыл дверь.

– Ага. Имела содержательную беседу с главным упырем, – как можно беспечнее отозвалась она, слегка запнувшись на слове “упырь”, которое плохо сочеталось с черноволосым красавчиком.

Эффект от ее слов был такой, будто она была генералом, зашедшим в казарму и скомандовавшим “смирно!” По струнке вытянулся даже Крис.

– Так… день же! – как-то обиженно воскликнул Стайлз.

– А вот ему было без разницы – день, ночь, солнце, луна… Сведения о светобоязни вампиров немного расходятся с реальностью.

Лидия совершенно перестала волноваться, едва зашла в лофт. Было чувство, словно все тревоги с нее снял Питер, когда пропускал в двери. Она понимала, что это состояние временное, обманчивое, и что остальным совсем не так легко, как ей. И что пока она все не расскажет, ей даже присесть толком не дадут. Лидия подошла к столу, на котором уже разложили карты Бикон Хиллс – очень кстати, – и ткнула пальцем в поляну у дальнего оврага на западной окраине:

– Тут. Он сказал, что будет ждать нашего альфу тут, чтобы поговорить. Просил прийти одному.

Брейден фыркнула негодующе, а Дерек озвучил общую мысль:

– Да ни за что.

– Опасно, – задумчиво сказал Айзек.

– Спасибо, кэп, – немедленно отреагировал Питер. Он подошел к столу, внимательно посмотрел на карту, словно на ней были написаны подсказки, и обернулся к Лидии. – Почему он пришел к тебе?

Ей захотелось ответить что-то ехидное, вроде “потому что он не идиот приходить сразу к тебе в логово”, но она прикусила язык. Не время для пикировок.

– Они слышали твой зов, – пояснила она. – Вычислили, что это Хейлы… а дальше, как он сказал – дело техники. Ну и с чего-то взяли, что я тут имею какой-то вес. Хотя я сама думаю, что просто вовремя вышла из лофта.

Питер сверкнул в ее сторону глазами, отвернулся и тяжело оперся о стол, снова обратившись к карте.

– Только не говори, что ты пойдешь, – нахмурился Дерек.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – голос Питера звучал так же тяжело, как выглядели его движения. – Положиться на поисковые способности Маккола и его беты? Или у нас есть третий способ узнать, что им нужно, сколько их, где их искать?

– Ну, мы, допустим, тоже способны организовать разведку местности, – вставил Крис, но Питер покачал головой.

– Я не хочу никем рисковать. Я бы и Маккола не пустил, но он не спрашивает.

Лидия подумала, что Крис сейчас запросто может сказать “Так и я не спрашиваю”, но тот промолчал.

– Скотт обещал, что будет осторожен и если что узнает – расскажет нам, – уточнил Айзек.

– Ага. Ты хочешь рисковать собой, – мрачно сказал Дерек, проигнорировав замечание о Макколе.

– Не хочу. И я не рискую. Он не нападет. Хотел бы – уже бы напал. Ему что-то нужно. Вот я и узнаю – что.

– А голоса за и против учитываются? – спросила Кора.

– Нет, – отрезал Питер. – У нас демократия только в Белом Доме и телевизоре. А в стае – суровая диктатура.

– Диктатура – форма осуществления государственной власти, при которой вся полнота власти принадлежит одной политической позиции, принадлежащей либо одному человеку, диктатору, либо правящей группе лиц, – оттарабанила вдруг Малия, явно из учебника.

– Умница, – Питер внезапно улыбнулся. – Ну вот у нас – диктатор. И никакой правящей группы лиц. По крайней мере, не в военное время… Стайлз, что скажешь? Остальных желающих высказаться я вроде как уже услышал.

– Обычно диктатор не слушает советов, – начал было тот ехидно, но спохватился и посерьезнел. – Я думаю, что им незачем так сильно извращаться с ловушками. Раз они так много о нас знают, то им ничего не стоило похитить волчицу альфы прямо у ее дома, а не устраивать цирк с приглашениями. Думаю, есть смысл пойти.

Лидия так озадачилась легко соскочившей с губ Стайлза “волчицей” – в его исполнении слово не вызвало никаких отрицательных эмоций, наоборот, звучало приятно, – что не сразу осознала, что он в итоге сказал, и не успела возразить.

– Дерек, он прав, – Питер говорил твердо, но не требовательно, а словно уговаривая. – Если бы упырь хотел, он бы забрал Лидию, и после этого мог диктовать любые условия. Он этого не сделал, хотя дал понять, что знает, кто она, знает, что она практически беззащитна там, на улице…

Он умолк, сжав губы, и только тут Лидия поняла, что ей вообще-то сказочно повезло. И что он тоже сейчас это осознает – все, что могло бы случиться.

Но не случилось. Лидия позволила себе подойти к нему ближе, осторожно коснуться плеча – я здесь, я живая, все в порядке. И он не стряхнул ее руку, как мог сделать раньше, если она касалась его не вовремя.

– В общем, ты твердо решил влезть в петлю, – констатировал Дерек.

– Я решил, что это не ловушка, и что у меня есть шанс хоть что-то узнать. Хотя бы просто оценить, с кем мне придется иметь дело, когда дойдет до драки.

– Он выбрал лес. – Крис провел пальцем по карте, очерчивая поляну на краю оврага, и поднял голову: – Лес – не самое выгодное место для вампиров. Да, за деревьями можно спрятаться, но драться в лесу им сложнее, им нужно пространство. Это тоже жест, Питер.

– Вас послушать, так он весь в реверансах рассыпался, – с досадой бросила Кора, до этого момента напряженно следившая за разговором. – Ну хоть проводить тебя до места можно?

Питер улыбнулся немного натянуто, но видно было, что он доволен:

– Можно довезти меня до окраины города. И тут же уехать обратно, чтобы не отсвечивать. Обратно сам доберусь.

 

Кора и Дерек вернулись спустя минут сорок, на вопросительный взгляд Лидии Дерек развел руками:

– Я честно пытался остаться. Ну, проводил бы его до места… Нет, заставил сесть в машину, и пока мы не отъехали, дальше не пошел.

– Сказал, что мы можем сорвать все переговоры, если пойдем за ним. Был крайне серьезен, я даже поверила, – дополнила Кора и прошла к кухне. – Тут есть что-нибудь съедобное?

Лидия тяжело вздохнула и пошла готовиться к ужину. Стайлз уже колдовал над микроволновкой – какую здоровую пищу для отца он мог приготовить с ее помощью, для Лидии осталось загадкой, но поскольку ее гораздо больше волновал ушедший на опасную встречу Питер, она даже не стала спрашивать.

***

Поляна была слишком далеко от выбранного места наблюдения, и человек не услышал бы оттуда ни слова. Но за деревьями прятались не люди. Поэтому видно и слышно им было достаточно хорошо.

Питер Хейл появился в условленном месте первым. Он действительно был один. По тому, как он, не оглядываясь по сторонам, прошел к поваленному старому дереву и присел на ствол, только что не развалившись, как на диване в лофте, можно было бы сказать, что он абсолютно спокоен, как у себя дома. Но тот, кто мог слышать его сердцебиение, понял бы, что до спокойствия ему далеко.

Тот, кто пришел вторым, наверняка все слышал и понимал. Он вышел из-за стволов деревьев так беззвучно, что никто, кроме оборотня, не смог бы заметить его раньше, чем он атаковал бы. Но на бревне сидел именно оборотень, а вампир не собирался нападать. Не в этот раз.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, – глубокий приятный голос прокатился по почти не примятой траве, как большой бархатный шар. – Рад нашей встрече.

– Не могу ответить взаимностью, мистер, – отозвался оборотень, не делая ни одного движения навстречу.

– Эрнир, мистер Хейл. Мое имя Эрнир.

– Сказал бы “очень приятно”, но и этим не могу похвастать.

Питер изволил подняться на ноги, только когда его собеседник подошел почти вплотную. Оборотень был почти на голову ниже вампира, но никак не выглядел меньше. Они оба были опасными мощными хищниками, и кто из них вышел бы победителем, вздумай они сцепиться, никто не мог сказать. Оба это сознавали, а потому о “сцепиться” речи пока не шло.

– Я мог бы начать беседу издалека, похвалить местную природу и погоду, но почему-то мне кажется, что светскую часть мы уже благополучно прошли, – с улыбкой начал Эрнир.

– Да, – кивнул Питер, – давайте перейдем к той части, где вы пришли в город, который находится под защитой моей стаи, и начали убивать людей.

Вампир слегка развел руками и склонил голову.

– Каюсь, грешны. Мы пришли на зов Источника. Моему клану сейчас необходима его сила. Об этом я и хотел переговорить с вами, мистер Хейл.

Питер скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову набок, всем видом выражая заинтересованность.

– Нас не так много, чтобы создать угрозу истребления вашему городу. И в то же время нас не так мало, чтобы мы всерьез опасались вас и ваших… волков. Но нам сейчас не нужны конфликты, а потому я хотел бы предложить мирное решение проблемы.

Когда пауза немного затянулась, Питер молча качнулся, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно. Эрнир снова улыбнулся, обнажив два ряда безупречных вполне человеческих зубов и продолжил:

– Нам не нужно много. Хотя у нас плохая репутация, у всего нашего рода, и это не удивительно – нам трудно притворяться людьми и обходиться животной пищей, – он не договорил, но слова “как вам” повисли в воздухе. – Мы не просто хищники, мы высшие хищники, чьей пищей являются так называемые “цари природы”. И другой мы не то чтобы не признаем – мы не можем от нее отказаться по причинам физиологического характера.

– На этом месте мне нужно вас пожалеть, восхититься или пасть ниц? – поинтересовался Питер в своей привычной манере.

– Меня бы устроили второй и третий варианты, – в тон ему ответил вампир, – но я осознаю, что это был сарказм. Так что ограничимся простым пониманием.

Питер кивнул, словно ему это подходило.

– Нам нужна пара месяцев здесь. Потом мы сможем двинуться дальше, – продолжил Эрнир. – Эту пару месяцев мирного сосуществования я и хочу попросить у вас. Мы будем аккуратны и больше не побеспокоим полицию. Пятеро членов клана были неосторожны и оставили следы – это не повторится. Я уже принял меры, и прямо сейчас у нас действует запрет на вылазки в город, до тех пор пока мы с вами не уладим эту проблему. Я могу обещать, что мы не тронем никого из людей, которых вы назовете – ваших друзей, их друзей и родственников... А если вы предоставите нам район городка с никому не нужными бездомными, мы с вами сможем договориться, чтобы не пострадали нормальные люди вообще. Вы ведь знаете такие места в вашем городе, мистер Хейл?

Питер пожал плечами.

 

Конечно, он знал такие места в Бикон Хиллс. Неужели согласится на предложение вампира?

 

– Два месяца вы будете убивать людей, а мы будем закрывать на это глаза? – деловито уточнил он.

– Именно, мистер Хейл, – широко улыбнулся вампир. – Так вы согласны? Я знал, что мы найдем общий язык. Ваша репутация…

– Слегка отстает от меня, – перебил его Питер. – Не думаю, что мы нашли общий язык. Я не договариваюсь с убийцами.

Улыбка сошла с лица Эрнира.

 

Это было неожиданно. И не только для вампира.

 

– Нам нужна пища!

– Это должно быть моей проблемой?

– Если вы того захотите, это станет вашей проблемой, мистер Хейл, – в голосе вампира прозвучали угрожающие нотки.

Питер задумчиво смотрел на него, не поднимая лицо вверх, отчего казалось, что они одного роста.

– Не то чтобы я об этом мечтал, – сказал он наконец также задумчиво. – Но, боюсь, у меня нет выбора. Проблемой больше, проблемой меньше...

Лицо Эрнира мимолетно исказилось, словно он на секунду потерял контроль или наоборот, сознательно хотел напугать, но чем был хорош Питер Хейл, невзирая на все свои недостатки – на нем такие вещи не срабатывали и раньше.

– ...Так что, пожалуй, пищевому соглашению не бывать, – спокойно закончил он.

– Я мог бы предложить вам поддержку. – Тон вампира давал понять, что это предложение может оказаться как самым серьезным, так и последним мирным.

– Поддержку? Я, вроде, неплохо стою самостоятельно, – деланно удивился Питер, словно не замечая угрозы.

– Поддержку в вашем противостоянии с молодым альфой.

 

При чем тут он? А… вдруг Питер согласится?!

 

Оборотень на поляне внезапно опустил руки, до сих пор скрещенные на груди, и от этого резкого движения Эрнир отшатнулся назад, тут же вернувшись обратно, но все присутствующие уже поняли, что а вот вампира застать врасплох можно.

С лиц переговорщиков пропали все намеки на улыбки.

– Я не занимаюсь противостояниями с младенцами, – тихо, но внятно сообщил Питер.

 

Слово “младенец” прозвучало обидно. Но… Он отказался.

 

– Говорят, этот младенец неплохо надрал тебе задницу, упертый волчара, – вампир перестал источать обаяние и стал откровенно неприятным. – А я могу помочь устранить его.

– У него есть сила, но нет мозгов, нет опыта и сейчас нет стаи. Он не альфа, а личинка. Я не воюю с личинками, больше – нет, – в голосе оборотня нарастало нечто, что заставило вампира подобраться и снова сделать шаг назад. – И наконец: я не позволю упырям, пришедшим подзарядить севшие батарейки, жрать людей. Хотите выжить – уходите сами. Хотите рискнуть – оставайтесь. Но, боюсь, мирные переговоры не задались и не зададутся в будущем. Это все, что я могу вам сказать, мистер Эрнир. Было крайне неприятно с вами поболтать. А теперь прошу меня извинить...

 

Звучало странно. В смысле, странно было слышать это именно от Питера Хейла...

 

Эрнир явно расслабился, почуяв, что схватки сейчас не будет, несмотря на горевшие алым глаза альфы, на выступившие клыки и когти, – и на его лицо снова было можно смотреть, как на произведение искусства.

– Я хотел бы заметить, что раз вы отказались от мирного урегулирования наших отношений, у меня нет причин отличать людей вашей стаи от просто людей… а баньши иногда так похожи на обычного человека.

Если вампир хотел проверить, сможет ли вывести оборотня из себя, проверка не удалась. Алый взгляд погас, когти втянулись, клыки больше не искривляли губы. Питер холодно смотрел на него в упор.

– Я не дам тебе убивать людей, Эрнир. И обычных, и не обычных. Убирайтесь из города.

– Ты забыл добавить “пока можете”, – усмехнулся вампир. – Звучит недостаточно угрожающе. Подумай – может, это вам лучше убраться. Пока вы целы. Численное преимущество не всегда будет на вашей стороне, как сейчас. Впрочем, если бы твоя группа поддержки сейчас атаковала – не гарантирую, что вы бы выжили. До встречи, Питер Хейл.

 

Воздух на мгновение словно сгустился, потемнел, раздался шелест крыльев, а когда все стихло и воздух прояснился – на поляне стоял только Питер. Он оглядывал окружающие деревья, но искал не вампира – тот улетел, это было понятно.

– Выходи, Маккол, – негромко сказал он, наконец. – Ты слышал, я не собираюсь с тобой драться. Время не подходящее.

 

Глупо было продолжать скрываться. Скотт никогда не стал бы доверять Питеру Хейлу в обычной ситуации, но ситуация давно вышла за рамки обычной. Поэтому он кивнул своему бете и они одновременно вышли на открытое пространство.

 

– О, группа поддержки и правда присутствовала, – ухмыльнулся Питер, но глаза его оставались холодными и злыми. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь со своим щенком?

Скотт почувствовал, что Лиам смотрит на него, подобрался и ответил, стараясь говорить спокойно:

– Мы следили за тобой. И удачно, раз ты нас даже не заметил.

Питер не обратил внимания на подколку:

– Раз ты следил за мной, ты не мог не слышать, как я просил никого за мной не ходить. Понимаю, что мои слова для тебя пустой звук, однако ты чуть не спровоцировал драку с вампиром, который, может, и не сильнее меня, но если бы он позвал _свою_ группу поддержки, сомневаюсь, что они остановились бы, порвав меня и вас. Они пошли бы в город! Это была бы бойня...

Голос Питера опустился почти до шепота, но Скотт чувствовал, что это не для соблюдения тишины, а потому что он в ярости.

– Ну, тебе было бы уже все равно, – огрызнулся он почти автоматически.

– Мне не все равно сейчас, и вот сейчас я стою и думаю, что было бы лучше – попытаться в очередной раз донести до тебя, какой ты идиот, или порвать тебя самому, пока есть возможность, чтобы ты не смел вмешиваться в дела, в которых ничего не смыслишь!

Питер все-таки сорвался на крик. А они здорово его разозлили…

***

Они здорово его разозлили. Неизвестно, чем больше. Тем, что выставили перед врагом трусом без чести и совести, не соблюдающим условий переговоров, – последние три пункта его никогда не смутили бы, но трусость?! Осторожность – да, но только не трусость! – или тупостью, с которой оба сейчас на него смотрели. Словно не понимали, что дело не в нем и не в них, а в том, что упыри готовы начать войну, и начнут. А они ни на шаг не приблизились к решению проблемы. И вместо того, чтобы выяснить, где находится Гнездо, он сейчас стоит и препирается с личинкой альфы и его тупым щенком.

– Ты однажды уже пробовал меня порвать, – подал голос Маккол.

Питер не сдержался и зарычал. Маккол отшатнулся, как давеча Эрнир, но быстро пришел в себя и тоже сверкнул алым взглядом.

– Парни… если вы закончили мериться… эээ… яркостью светофоров, то, может, вам интересно, где у упырей берлога?

Теперь оба альфы прожигали взглядом Лиама. Тому явно стало не по себе, но глаз он не опустил.

Может, бета Маккола не такой идиот, как его альфа…

– Гнездо, – автоматически поправил его Питер, втягивая клыки и когти. – Это называется Гнездо.

 

Было уже за полночь, когда Питер с эскортом вошел в лофт.

Взгляды стаи, которыми они встретили его сопровождение на пороге, выражали то же, что тот чувствовал. Но они же решили, что силы надо объединять. Зато Крис выглядел довольным. Шерифа еще не было, но Питер догадывался, что ему ситуация тоже понравилась бы больше, чем остальным.

– Да, это Скотт Маккол, это Лиам… как тебя там… в общем, любить и жаловать не прошу, но мы сейчас не можем отказываться ни от кого, – хмуро сказал Питер и прошел к любимому дивану. – Эти два клоуна чуть не сорвали нашу встречу, выставили меня идиотом, но мне плевать, что думает обо мне упырь. – “Плевать”, повторил он про себя, чтобы выглядеть убедительнее. – Однако Лиам говорит, что знает, где Гнездо.

Лиам даже смог показать на карте – где.

– Это не точно, – предупредил он, слегка запинаясь. – Я не смог подобраться ближе, но вампиры слетались к этому месту все утро. Наверняка там и есть их убежище… Гнездо.

– Если бы ты подошел ближе, – подал голос Маккол, – круг поисков сократился бы с пары километров до…

– Ели бы он подошел ближе, кретин, ты бы даже про эту пару километров не узнал, – не сдержался Питер. – Его бы просто сожрали, они чуют нас едва ли не лучше, чем людей! А на вкус все одинаковые!

– Сам проверял?

– Скотт, заткнись, – посоветовал Стайлз и склонился над картой. – Помните, там где-то заброшенная часовня? Как раз в этом районе. Там развалины старого особняка, но уцелела только часовня. На карте ее нет, но…

– Точно! – подхватила Лидия. – Мы с девчонками в детстве там в принцесс и драконов играли… на каникулах, – смутилась она под внимательным взглядом Питера.

– Кто ж знал, что драконы так вырастут, да, принцесса? – тихо сказал он, и все сделали вид, что ничего не слышали, а Лидия подняла на него серьезный взгляд и едва заметно вздохнула.

– Ладно, – встряхнулся Питер. – Можно предположить, что слухи о непереносимости вампирами церквей и часовен тоже могут быть сильно преувеличенными. И они могут использовать ее именно как убежище.

Брейден выпрямилась, поправила кобуру с любимым зиг-зауэром и потянулась за курткой. На вопросительный взгляд Дерека она пожала плечами:

– Ну, кто-то должен подобраться ближе. Вас они учуют за километр, а я смогу подойти, я всего лишь человек.

– Всего лишь еда, ага, – судя по лицу, Дерек боролся сам с собой за право остановить или согласиться.

– Мы не знаем точно, ни где они, ни сколько их... Без этой информации мы просто слепые котята!

– Бри, одна ты не пойдешь!

С одной стороны, парень прав – это опасно. С другой – Брейден тоже права, у нее больше шансов на удачу, чем у любого из них – она человек, и она чертовски хорошо подготовленный человек.

Указывать Дереку что делать Питер очень не хотел. Но когда он спрашивал Лидию, имеет ли право рисковать жизнями своих племянников, то представить себе не мог, что вместе с племянниками ему придется рисковать и другими людьми и оборотнями, не имеющими лично к нему и к Хейлам в принципе никакого отношения. Имеет ли он право использовать Брейден, как использовал бы того же Дерека, если бы мог?

От размышлений его отвлек Стайлз за спиной, настойчиво и незаметно для других постукивающий его по плечу. Только теперь Питер осознал, что все смотрят на него. Черт. Он мрачно подумал, что само все не решится, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

– Ладно, народ, – поднялся он на ноги. – Думаю, прежде чем лезть в вампирью пасть, все тут должны осознать, что происходит. Я же так и не рассказал, до чего мы договорились.

Судя по взглядам, слушать его были готовы все. Даже Маккол с Лиамом, которые и так все уже знали.

– Он предложил сделку. Им нужно пару месяцев прожить у Неметона, после чего они свалят. Но полиция уже нашла десяток трупов, и это только те, кого они _нашли_. Эрнир предложил умерить аппетиты своих упырей, обеспечить безопасность всех вас и ваших близких, помочь мне… гм… – он бросил быстрый взгляд на Скотта, который делал вид, что он тут вообще случайно, – разобраться с альфой-конкурентом…

– Чтобы мы позволили им убивать эти два месяца, – закончил за него Дерек. – Надеюсь, ты не соглашался?

Питер поморщился.

– Маккол здесь, если ты не заметил, а не лежит на той поляне с прокушенным горлом и выкачанной кровью.

Он поднял голову и обвел взглядом всех, заглядывая в глаза каждому.

– Вы понимаете, что этот отказ означает войну? – тихо спросил он.

Арджент молча усмехнулся, Айзек пожал плечами – эти двое за тем и приехали. Дерек кивнул, Брейден улыбнулась и снова поправила кобуру, Кора кивнула почти в унисон с Дереком, отстав от него ровно на один взгляд. Маккол сумрачно молча смотрел на Питера в упор, но ясно, что как бы глуп щенок ни был, он все понимает. И выслеживали они с Лиамом вампиров не для того, чтобы полюбоваться на их логово. Ну, хоть в чем-то Питер с Макколом солидарны, и сейчас главное, чтобы эта личинка не вообразила себя второй головой стаи. Последнее, что им нужно, это расколоться, не начав драку.

Или чтобы первая голова не отрубилась в самый неподходящий момент… Питер на секунду прикрыл глаза – показалось, что комната поплыла куда-то вбок и назад. Он тряхнул головой и ощущение пропало.

Лидия стояла, прислонившись к темной колонне и смотрела прямо на него. В ее взгляде трудно было что-то прочитать, но, когда их глаза встретились, она чуть тревожно улыбнулась и ободряюще кивнула. Она его поддерживает. Это было едва ли не большим облегчением, чем видеть согласие в глазах всех остальных разом. Впрочем, вот в его девочке можно было не сомневаться – это же она убедила его, что стая Хейлов в ответе за происходящее. Она все понимала лучше других, едва ли не лучше него самого.

За плечом Лидии, у окна, стояла Малия. Но ее внимательный взгляд был обращен не на Питера, а мимо него.

– Ну, вроде, все всё поняли, – бодро сказал рядом с Питером Стайлз. – Мы принимаем бой, как говорили в одной другой стае… Однако если мы хотим что-то разведать, это надо делать сегодня. Скоро рассвет, большинство упырей будут спать, самое время. Завтра может быть поздно.

Поздно может быть уже сегодня вечером. И то – это если у Эрнира не достаточно вампиров, способных противостоять солнечному свету, чтобы напасть вообще днем.

Вот теперь Малия посмотрела в лицо Питеру и едва заметно кивнула. Ну, хоть так. Пусть после Стайлза.

– Так я пошла?

Брейден застегнула куртку и вопросительно смотрела на него. Питер прикусил язык, чтобы случайно не спросить, сколько это ему будет стоить.

– Одна не пойдешь, – мрачно повторил Дерек. Ну хоть против самого факта не возражал, и на том спасибо. Питер не чувствовал в себе сил убеждать ни Дерека, ни кого бы то ни было еще.

– Хочу напомнить, что тут присутствует не один человек, способный выслеживать врага, – негромко сказал Арджент.

При всех недостатках присутствия охотника в лофте, у Арджента был большой плюс – он знал себе цену, свою силу и свои возможности, и не нуждался в том, чтобы кому-то что-то доказывать. А потому спокойно признал за Питером право принимать решения, – как признавал и Дерек. Только, в отличие от Дерека, Арджент не был Хейлом и не был другом… И все же он был со стаей.

– Брейд, Крис, идите. Будьте осторожны. Если станет горячо – возвращайтесь, не рискуйте, – устало сказал Питер вслух. – Черт с ним, если не выйдет, эту пару километров исследуем прямо перед нападением, примем за рабочую версию, что они в часовне, а с численностью разберемся по ходу драки... Скоро рассвет, если не будете очень торопиться, доедете, когда большинство упырей уже отрубится. Дерек, отвези их до съезда в низину и жди там.

Дерек помрачнел еще больше, но кивнул. Компромисс его устроил.

Сразу после их отъезда вернулся шериф. Новостей об убийствах не было – то ли вампиры притихли на время переговоров с Хейлами, то ли действительно стали осторожнее. Стайлз тут же потащил отца к еде, на ходу ругаясь на неотвеченные звонки, позднее время и что-то еще, к чему Питер уже не прислушивался.

Он присел на край стола, стараясь не мять разложенные карты, и тут его странно повело – так он себя чувствовал первые часы после возвращения из Дома Эха, совершенно непривычно для себя нынешнего, но для пациента психушки, оборотня, накачанного аконитом, в самый раз. В голове скользнула мысль – главное, не потерять сейчас опору. Переждать этот непонятный приступ и постараться не упасть.

Упасть ему не дали.

– Пойдем наверх, – тихо сказала Лидия ему в самое ухо. – Стайлз сейчас отправит отца отдыхать и поищет дополнительную информацию по вампирам, Айзек взял у Криса ключ от его квартиры и принесет оружие для наших стрелков, Кора, Скотт и Лиам ему помогут. Малия обещала помочь мне подготовиться к завтраку – вас слишком много. – Она взяла его под локоть, заставила подняться на ноги и тихонько подтолкнула в сторону лестницы. – А тебе надо выспаться. Завтра у нас всех тяжелый день, а у тебя и сегодняшний был не самый легкий. Ты нужен нам в форме…

Питер осторожно высвободился из ее рук.

– Я в порядке, – упрямо сказал он, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Не хватало еще свалиться, когда все остальные собираются развивать бурную деятельность.

– Да. Но лучше будет, если ты выспишься как следует. Сейчас ты тут не нужен. А вот когда вернутся Крис и Брейден – будешь нужен. Мы должны будем составить план.

Питер огляделся – голова больше не кружилась, но противное чувство усталости никуда не делось.

– Состояние – будто после хорошей дозы аконита, – сказал он тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, но у окна дернулся Айзек, и Малия бросила в сторону Питера тревожный взгляд. Чертовы оборотни с чертовым слухом. Могли бы и проигнорировать, вот как Маккол.

– Ты просто наобщался с Эрниром. Мне тоже было немного не по себе, когда я ехала от мамы, – кивнула Лидия. – А я с ним всего минут пять поговорила и уж точно не играла в гляделки… Кстати, вам придется быть очень осторожными в драке, и пореже встречаться с ними взглядами. Ваше обычное “кто кого переглядит перед прыжком” тут лучше не применять.

Она права, скорее всего. Воспоминание об переливающихся огоньках в глазах упыря вызвало новый приступ головокружения, и Питер снова потряс головой, чтобы прогнать это ощущение.

Пожалуй, Лидия и тут права, ему лучше восстановить силы перед возвращением разведчиков, а то он будет не в состоянии ни думать, ни действовать.

– Отправь остальных спать, как только Айзек с командой вернутся от Арджента, – сказал он Лидии. – Нам всем нужно быть в форме, ты права.

– Хорошо. Питер…

– Что?

– Почему ты не позвал Аткинсов?

Он не ждал вопроса, но знал на него ответ, потому что сам думал об этом.

Потому что они не волки. Потому что они не стая. Потому что… он не имел права ими рисковать. Потому что это не их ответственность, а Хейлов. Майкл и его братья не должны вечно вытаскивать его из проблем.

– Это глупо. Нас так мало…

– Я звонил, – соврал он. – Их нет в городе, а ждать мы не можем.

Может и глупо. Но он принял решение, а кроме того… они не пришли, когда он звал. Значит, не пришли бы и на человеческий звонок. Это не их бой.

– Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке.

Он бережно отстранил ее руку, ласково скользнув пальцами по запястью, и поднялся в мансарду самостоятельно, так быстро, как смог, чтобы остальные не подумали, что сам он из формы немного выпал. Хотя так оно и было.

***

Разбудил его луч солнца. Еще не открыв глаз, он понял, что в комнате не один – и это точно не Лидия. Повернув голову, он приоткрыл правый глаз.

На широкой софе, ближе к краю, подальше от него, крепко спал Дерек. Питер слышал еще одно сердце в комнате, а потому осторожно приподнял голову. На полу у стены, на надувном матрасе так же крепко спал Крис Арджент. Очаровательно. Значит, они вернулись, все в порядке – пока, – и еще не слишком поздно. Так же осторожно Питер повернул голову в другую сторону. Часы показывали одиннадцать.

Прислушавшись, он насчитал по голосам внизу, в лофте, всех, кроме Маккола с Лиамом – то ли они молчали, то ли уже свалили. С одной стороны, радости ему эти двое не добавляли – если Лиамом еще как-то можно было управлять, то личинка альфы управлению не поддавалась, потому что кое-кто (Питер скосил глаза в сторону Дерека) внушил ему, что он альфа своей стаи и может сам принимать решения. Все бы хорошо, если бы эти решения были на уровне Арджента, а не на уровне детского сада.

Внезапно мысли перетекли в сторону Криса. Они с Айзеком явно составили неплохую команду. Питер поддел вчера Айзека его уходом к Макколу, но уже было очевидно, что “мы друзья” не означает “он – мой альфа”. Его альфой, похоже, стал Арджент. Оборотень-охотник, это интересно. Впрочем, Эллисон-охотница вполне себе считалась членом стаи оборотней, и никого, кроме ее родни, это не смущало. Наверное, после этого принять оборотня в свою поредевшую семью Ардженту было значительно проще.

Питер запутался в сложных отношениях охотников и оборотней, мысленно махнул рукой и решительно поднялся с постели. Пора было спуститься вниз.

 

С лестницы весь лофт был как на ладони – потому он всегда любил это место, как идеальный наблюдательный пункт.

Внизу уже не спал никто, даже не так давно вернувшаяся Брейден. Стайлз в компании Маккола и Лиама – и правда, молчавших, как пеньки – сидел в углу за ноутбуком, Айзек, Брейден и Кора перебирали оружие, Малия – кто бы мог подумать, что она умеет – мыла посуду в маленькой мойке.

– Я уже собиралась идти тебя будить, – сказала совсем рядом Лидия. Она стояла на полу у лестницы и серьезно смотрела на него снизу вверх. – Доброе утро.

Питер, повинуясь мгновенному порыву, оперся рукой о перила и перемахнул их одним прыжком – так было короче. Лидия даже не вздрогнула, только улыбнулась. Питер притянул ее к себе обеими руками, вдохнул родной запах шелковистых волос и ответил:

– Доброе утро.

Она на секунду замерла, прижавшись к нему всем телом, но быстро отстранилась, уже без улыбки.

– Тебя ждет завтрак и отчет Брейд. Крис и Дерек пусть поспят, они еще с оружием возились, как пришли.

Когда он наспех закидал в себя еду, и Брейден заговорила, конечно, Дерек и Крис уже спустились.

Они насчитали два десятка вампиров. Пятеро, включая Эрнира, были из тех, кто не боится солнца, но впятером нападать на город они не стали. Однако судя по всему, в ближайшую ночь они решатся выйти на охоту.

– Они почти четверо суток не ели, и после ваших неудавшихся переговоров их уже ничего не сдерживает, – сказала Брейден.

– Почти ничего. Он не сбрасывает нас со счетов, – добавил Арджент, и Питер отметил это “нас”. – Они выйдут все сразу.

– Значит, нам нужно ждать их у самой часовни. Чтобы они не ушли дальше этой низины, – подвел черту Питер. – Откладывать никак нельзя. Что у тебя, Стайлз?

Тот аккуратно закрыл ноутбук.

– Ты был прав, кресты и молитвы против них бесполезны, как и чеснок. С серебром дело чуть лучше – оно не убивает их, но, по идее, здорово ослабляет.

– Как нас – аконит, – добавил Скотт.

– Все это хорошо, а что их тогда убивает? – выразил общую мысль Дерек.

– “Горца” смотрели?

– Стайлз! – не выдержала Кора.

– Ну, голову отрубить, оторвать, откусить – лучший и единственный проверенный способ.

– Это все написано в интернете? – недоверчиво спросила Малия.

Стайлз слегка замялся и переглянулся с Макколом. Питер насторожился.

– Ну… не все. Про голову и проверенный способ сказал Дитон. – Он посмотрел Питеру в глаза и слегка пожал плечами. – Я подумал, что предатель он или нет, но ты сам говорил – мы сейчас не можем отказываться ни от кого. А Дитон знает больше, чем я.

Питер не удержался от улыбки. Чудной все-таки пацан.

– Если нам нужна информация, все равно, где ее доставать, Стайлз. Не думаю, что у ветеринара есть причины подставлять нас – единственных, кто стоит между вампирами и городом.

– Дитон хороший человек и светлый друид, – тихо сказал Маккол.

– Давай оставим морально-этические беседы на более спокойное время, Скотт, – Питер сам удивился, насколько мирно это прозвучало. – Неважно, как кто из нас к кому относится. Важно, что сегодня мы будем драться с врагом, чья численность превышает нашу больше чем вдвое, если учесть, что среди нас четыре человека, непригодных к открытой драке…

Грохот от стола с оружием заставил всех подскочить и обернуться. Брейден многозначительно помахивала в воздухе внушительным дробовиком и в упор смотрела на Питера.

– У нас большой запас серебряных пуль, – сообщил Крис за спиной Питера. – И минимум трое хороших стрелков. Из тех, кто “непригоден” к драке.

– Трое? – переспросил Питер, оборачиваясь. Крис и Брейден – само собой, но...

В дверь лофта постучали. Дерек пошел открывать, бросив по дороге:

– Ты сам сказал – у нас есть Халк.

Про него Питер не то чтобы забыл – просто не думал, что тот будет участвовать. Но, судя по лицу возникшего на пороге шерифа, настроен он был более чем решительно.

Стайлз издал непонятный звук, который Питер интерпретировал как “только через мой труп”, но насколько он мог знать обоих Стилински, этот аргумент никого из них ни разу не останавливал.

– Я взял выходной, – сообщил шериф, проходя внутрь. – Когда начинаем?

 

Начинать надо было чем скорее, тем лучше. Плохо, что у них почти не было времени на подготовку, но выбирать не приходилось. В конце концов, арсенал Арджентов, клыки и когти оборотней, среди которых два альфы и один Дерек, стоящий альфы, плюс знания двух советников – что еще нужно, чтобы победить клан вампиров с севшими батарейками… вдвое больше стаи оборотней вместе с людьми.

– Мы должны подобраться к ним как можно ближе до того, как нас заметят, – сказал Питер, мысленно обозвав себя капитаном Очевидность, но вслух этого никто не сказал. Наоборот, слушали внимательно. – Сейчас те из вампиров, кто не выносит солнца, уже спят. Идеально было бы напасть до того, как они все смогут вступить в бой, и сначала вывести из строя тех, кто сможет драться при свете.

Маккол выставил на стол два небольших флакона с мутноватой белесой жидкостью.

– Дитон передал. Это отобьет наш запах. Ненадолго, но для эффекта внезапности должно хватить.

Питер кивнул.

– Часовня стоит так, что подойти незаметно можно отсюда или отсюда, – он ткнул пальцем в карту. – Здесь лес почти подступает к развалинам, а здесь – его палец чуть сместился, – уже метров пятьдесят открытого пространства.

– Лучше с дальней стороны, – сказал Дерек. – Объехать и подойти не от города, а с противоположной стороны. Не так чтобы огромное преимущество, но все же.

Возражений не последовало, и Питер снова кивнул.

– У нас есть три стрелка с запасом серебряных пуль на батальон, – вступил Арджент. – Однако стоит учесть, что стрелять по вампирам это то же, что стрелять по оборотням с крыльями. Их скорость выше, чем вы думаете, – что бы вы ни думали. Поэтому не обольщайтесь и молитесь, чтобы патронов хватило до конца боя.

– Я прихватил несколько клинков, – сказал Айзек. – Не все смогут оторвать голову упырю, кому-то потребуется оружие.

– Мне не потребуется, – проворчал Дерек.

– Надеюсь, мне тоже, – Питер повернулся к Макколу. – Полагаю, сил Истинного альфы хватит на то, чтобы не заморачиваться с длинными ножами?

– Я справлюсь, – отозвался тот.

С одной стороны, последняя драка с Макколом показала Питеру, что тот вполне способен противостоять взрослому опытному оборотню. Ладно, чего врать самому себе – Маккол тогда его сделал. С другой стороны – он сам намеренно заводил пацана, чтобы тот дрался в полную силу, как альфа, а не как щенок, потому что ему точно не было нужно прибивать мелкого волчонка – Питер хотел убить Истинного альфу.

Только вот упыри вряд ли будут так озабочены этой мелочью. Они просто будут убивать.

Лидию и Стайлза всем советом было решено оставить в лофте.

– Нам будет некогда думать о защите наблюдателей, – твердо отрезал Питер, когда Стайлз попытался что-то возразить. – Что тут еще объяснять?

– Диктатура, – поморщился Стайлз, но больше не протестовал.

А вот Лидия Питера настораживала. Она ни словом не возразила против решения оставить ее дома – но не потому, что согласилась. У него создалось впечатление, что с момента начала этого “совета” она словно закрылась в раковине. Он знал это ее состояние, и всегда его опасался. В Лидии просыпалась баньши. Это было не удивительно – в ближайшую ночь предстоит самая серьезная драка из тех, которые у них были. Берсерки и Они не угрожали обычным людям, это были всего лишь сверхъестественные разборки, и от исхода зависели только жизни оборотней и им подобных. Если же они не справятся сейчас – погибнет куча народу, и некому будет остановить эту волну убийств, местная полиция не справится, а пока ФБР разберется, тут уже некого будет спасать.

Баньши будет кричать. Потому что так или иначе, но сегодня кто-то обязательно погибнет. И более чем вероятно – среди них будет кто-то из стаи.

И неважно, где Лидию при этом оставить – здесь, в машине на дороге или в кустах у часовни.

Но останется она здесь.

Потому что даже просто предположить, что погибнуть может она, Питер был не в силах.

***

– Мы все равно не помогли бы им там, – сказал Стайлз, когда Лидия в очередной раз совершила круг по лофту и остановилась у открытого окна, глядя вниз. – Он прав, мы бы только мешали. Закрой окно, а?

– Ты ведь так не думаешь, – отозвалась Лидия, не оборачиваясь. – Если бы Питер не поручил тебе меня, ты бы раньше них добрался до часовни. Нет?

Судя по красноречивому молчанию, возражений у него не оказалось.

– Три часа, – она бросила взгляд на телефон. – Они уже должны подъезжать… Дальше – пешком.

– Все будет хорошо, они все вернутся, – начал Стайлз.

Лидия повернулась к нему, чтобы сказать, что она не дурочка, и все понимает, что вернуться могут не все, успела подумать о шерифе, который тоже уехал с Питером, и больше не успела ничего – только увидеть, как расширились глаза Стайлза. Он смотрел мимо нее, за окно, воздух вокруг сгустился, а с улицы, прямо из окна за ее спиной, раздалось мягкое хлопанье больших крыльев.

Сильные руки обхватили сзади ее за талию, ее прижало к огромному, как ей показалось, совсем не теплому телу, и знакомый голос с бархатным оттенком сказал над ее головой:

– Они вернутся, если будут вести себя по-умному, советник. Передайте им, что волчицу я отпущу только после того, как мы договоримся… или через пару месяцев, если понадобится.

Лидию рвануло в окно, она вцепилась ногтями в сжимавшие ее руки – скорее от страха, чем от злости, и последнее, что она увидела, перед тем как зажмуриться, было лицо Стайлза с огромными почерневшими глазами.

***

Брейден сказала, что в самой низине нет сигнала связи и телефоны бесполезны. Это осложняло ситуацию, но все равно было решено, что Крис и Брейден пойдут первыми, и один из них вернется на достаточное расстояние, чтобы подать сигнал, что можно идти остальным.

Когда охотник и наемница уже отправились к часовне, Питер уловил вибросигнал. Не от его телефона – в карман полезла Брейден. Он увидел, как она подносит к уху телефон, но из ее слов ничего не понял, хотя обострившимся слухом альфы слышал каждое. “Да, нет, поняла, нет, не надо”. Люди уже скрылись за деревьями, и выяснить, что у нее случилось, Питер уже не мог – если только тоже звонить и спрашивать. Он подумал, что если бы это было серьезно, Брейден хотя бы обернулась в его сторону.

Прошло почти сорок минут.

Дерек уже предлагал идти за разведчиками, но Питер решил подождать еще. Нет смысла соваться, пока нет сигнала так или иначе, можно было тогда уж всем сразу лезть напролом.

“Они в Гнезде, снаружи трое”, – наконец услышал он голос Криса. И не только он, Маккол тоже оживился. Только вот пацан не уловил странные нотки тревоги в этом голосе. Понятно, что им предстояла серьезная драка, но не она тревожила Арджента. Однако выяснить проблему можно было только добравшись до охотника.

– Пора, – сказал Питер вслух и первым двинулся в сторону деревьев.

Крис ждал их примерно на середине пути.

– Я потерял Брейден, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Питера, даже не пытаясь понизить голос – с оборотнями это было бесполезно.

– Просто так ее не потеряешь, – уверенно сказал Дерек. – Значит, она нашла более выгодную позицию, но не стала поднимать шум.

Питер не был так уверен, но Дереку лучше знать. Все равно у них не было выбора.

– Кстати о шуме, – сказал он вслух. – Мы приближаемся. Пора нанести боевую раскраску и построиться “свиньей”... В смысле, рассредоточиться согласно плану. Желательно бесшумно. И будем надеяться, что Брейд к нам присоединится в решающий момент.

Согласно тому плану, что они составили, сколько бы упырей ни находилось перед зданием, первого подстрелит Крис, а Питер завершит дело, пока вампир будет дезориентирован. Второго должен ранить шериф, а Маккол позаботится о его голове. Дерек, по договоренности с Питером, должен был для начала подстраховать личинку альфы, чтобы тот не сорвал им первый удар, если вдруг сил или духу у него на упырью голову не хватит.

На этих двоих внезапность закончится, и начнется просто драка. Минимум – еще трое не страдающих светобоязнью, включая Эрнира, и дальше те, кто в часовне. Эрнира Питер, естественно, оставил себе, а остальным придется войти внутрь и надеяться на то, что стрелкам будет где занять позицию для стрельбы, оборотням будет место, где развернуться с ножами, клыками и когтями, а сонные дневные упыри будут несколько слабее упырей ночных и бодрых… Идеально было бы, если бы они днем вообще впадали в анабиоз, как в фэнтезийных книжках, но увы, идеала в мире не существует. Только в сказках.

А еще хотелось надеяться, что Брейден действительно где-то заняла выгодную позицию, хорошо бы в самом здании, и вступит в бой в нужное время. Потому что если ее захватили вампиры и попытаются использовать как козырь в переговорах, которых Питер хотел бы избежать, будет трудно.

– А если она у них? – все-таки спросил Питер вслух почти беззвучно, но Дерек, конечно, услышал.

– Она сумеет о себе позаботиться, пока мы не войдем внутрь, – также тихо ответил он. – Не вздумай уступать. Бри не простит ни тебе, ни себе, если из-за нее погибнет кто-то из нас здесь или кто-то потом, в городе.

Питер промолчал. Лучше надеяться, что Брейден не у вампиров. Он не был готов кем-то жертвовать, даже Макколом или Лиамом, чего уж говорить о почти-своей-невестке.

Он достал из кармана флакон с жидкостью Дитона. Пора было выдвигаться.

И тут слева тихо выругался Крис. Питер хотел было молча отвесить ему подзатыльник, чтобы не издавал лишних звуков, но вовремя сообразил, что Арджент – не Маккол. Он повернулся к охотнику, но тот не смотрел на него. Он смотрел в сторону часовни.

– Черт, – вполголоса сказал и Маккол, и вот ему Питер уже хотел действительно дать по затылку, но не успел, потому что тот произнес имя: – А вот Лидия о себе вряд ли позаботится...

Время останавливается вот так. Все застывает, пропадают звуки и всякое движение вокруг, исчезают все, кто рядом, и остается только это имя и широко распахнутые глаза на бледном лице его девочки в разбитом окне башенки часовни. И знакомая высокая фигура позади нее. Встает сердце, пропуская удар, и нет сил ни шевелиться, ни дышать, ни думать.

А в голове стучит только одна мысль голосом Дерека: “Не вздумай уступать”.

Звуки вернулись постепенно, и первое, что Питер услышал сквозь утихающий шум в ушах, был Маккол:

– И что делать?

Он на секунду закрыл глаза, чтобы еще какое-то время побыть одному, без времени и без Маккола. Но время уже шло. И вопрос, как бы он ни раздражал, был сейчас самым главным. Что делать.

– Вы остаетесь под прикрытием леса, действуете по плану, разве что боевая раскраска уже не нужна, – тихо сказал он, открывая глаза. – И ждете сигнала.

– Какого сигнала? – деловито спросил Крис.

– Там видно будет, – отозвался Питер – чтоб он сам сейчас знал, какой именно сигнал он будет подавать – и шагнул вперед и в сторону, уходя от рефлекторного движения Дерека, автоматически метнувшегося его задержать. – Я знаю, что делаю, Дерек. И я не собираюсь уступать.

Он не собирался уступать. Эрнир не сделает Лидии ничего до того момента, когда окажется, что другого выхода нет. Он должен понимать, что как только потеряет этот козырь, оборотней уже ничто не удержит. Поэтому пока есть опасность нападения стаи, Лидия в безопасности.

“ _Если только Эрнир не начнет убивать ее медленно на твоих глазах – вампиры это умеют_ ”, – шепнул внутренний голос Валака в его голове, но Питер отмахнулся. Не начнет. Не посмеет.

 

Питер вышел на открытое пространство. Эрнир заметил его, приветственно помахал рукой, как лучшему другу, и шагнул вперед, к окну. Издалека полет вампира выглядел интереснее, чем вблизи: Питер точно знал, что колеблющееся туманное полупрозрачное облако – это снижающийся упырь, но в то же время ничего не видел.

Он пошел вперед и остановился примерно на половине расстояния между деревьями и часовней. До Лидии оставалось меньше двадцати шагов и метра три вверх. И два часа до захода солнца.

Облако приближалось, воздух вокруг словно загустел и потемнел.

_Только не смотри ему в глаза._

И не собираюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

Вокруг прояснилось.

Вампир стоял прямо перед ним, как тогда в лесу у оврага.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, – сказал он.

– Еще не вечер, – возразил Питер. Во всех смыслах еще не вечер.

Вампир широко улыбнулся.

– Мы догадывались, что вы придете именно сегодня. Я решил подготовиться к нашей второй встрече более основательно.

– Я заметил, – отозвался Питер, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не посмотреть вверх, на то самое окно. – Полагаешь, сможешь заставить меня отступить?

– Вы недооцениваете силу своих чувств, мистер Хейл, – Эрнир перестал улыбаться, но все еще был вежлив – потому что чувствовал свое преимущество. – У всех нас есть слабое место. У вас, людей и оборотней, это слабое место – ваши чувства к другим людям.

“Что-то, что дороже тебя самого”, – вспомнил Питер собственные слова о Дереке. Сила и слабость… Но именно Дерек сказал ему не уступать, даже если у упырей окажется его Брейден.

– Чувства сами по себе слабостью не являются, – ответил он вампиру. – Слабостью является подчинение разума этим чувствам.

Вампир кивнул, но по его губам снова скользнула улыбка:

– Однако вместо атаки всей стаей вы вышли сюда в одиночку. Как вам подсказал ваш разум.

– А кто мешает мне оторвать тебе голову прямо сейчас, в одиночку? – ухмыльнулся Питер, хотя вовсе не чувствовал себя готовым вот так принести в жертву Лидию. Только промолчать он тоже не мог.

– Мистер Хейл, – упырь и бровью не повел, – если вы сейчас уйдете, я верну вам вашу баньши живой и здоровой утром.

Вокруг потемнело. Питер сперва решил, что это снова шуточки перелета вампира с места на место, но Эрнир стоял неподвижно.

Природа решила, что их беседа слишком затянулась. Пока они шли по лесу, легкие облачка превратились в серые тучи, затягивающие небо.

Питер невольно окинул взглядом горизонт.

– Лучше решать быстрее, – сказал вампир. – Ваше преимущество сейчас испарится. Мы готовы к бою, а один из моих братьев готов попробовать превратить вашу баньши в одну из наших сестер.

Из здания вышел вампир. И еще двое. И еще пятеро… Им не надо было ждать ночи – достаточно дождаться, когда солнце скроется. И оно скрылось.

Питеру оставалось только надеяться, что внешне он оставался спокойным. Потому что на весах сейчас с одной стороны был Бикон Хиллс и сотни людей, а с другой – одна жизнь. Которую он еще может попытаться не отдать.

Детка, я рискну. Можешь потом меня убить, я согласен. Только я почему-то уверен, что если поступлю иначе – или он все равно тебя убьет, или ты все равно убьешь меня – и будешь права.

Питер поднял взгляд на Эрнира – против собственных же установок не смотреть в глаза. И вдруг уловил движение в том самом окне. Брейден. Брейден сигнализировала ему из окна своим серебристым кинжалом, на котором чернела кровь.

“Лидия в безопасности, а я занимаю позицию”, – сказала она, пряча кинжал. – “Могу подстрелить твоего и уйду к выходу, чтобы они к нам сюда не лезли. Стайлз уже закрывает окна и двери в башне”.

Слух вампиров явно уступал слуху оборотня. Потому что Эрнир и ухом не повел.

– Думаю, мы так и не узнаем, может ли вампир обратить баньши, – задумчиво произнес Питер вслух, кивая Брейден.

– Так вы уйдете?

Он усмехнулся и, уже не скрываясь, спросил:

– Дерек, вы готовы?

“Да”.

Он уловил, как в мерцающих глазах вампира проступило недоумение, когда раздался выстрел.

***

Эрнир меняется в лице, трансформируясь, и первым бросается на оборотня. Серебряная пуля если и действует на него, то не сильно, и даже вторая, прилетающая от Криса, как и полагается по их плану, не сильно замедляет движения упыря, в котором уже остается также мало человеческого, как и в самом Питере, который начинает трансформацию одновременно с противником, и сейчас со стороны они выглядят ужасающе прекрасно – два зверя, два хищника, два огромных мощных тела в прыжке друг на друга, клыки, горящие глаза, когти, кожистые драконовские крылья и раскатистое жуткое рычание, переходящее в инфразвуковой рев.

Ему отвечает многоголосое рычание из леса позади оборотня-альфы.

Где-то в Бикон Хиллс за письменным столом вздрагивает чернокожий адвокат в элегантном костюме, поднимается, делает шаг к окну, к двери – будто хочет разорваться на две части, но рвется не он, а его элегантный костюм – трещит по швам и расползается на части, и вот уже в окно выпрыгивает огромная черная пантера, сильными изящными прыжками несется прочь из города, а за ней из дома выпрыгивают еще две темные тени – чуть больше и чуть меньше - и мчатся следом, стелются по асфальту туда, откуда все еще доносится этот рык, неслышный человеческому уху, заставляя шарахаться одиноких прохожих, привыкших ко всякому – это же Бикон Хиллс.

***

Лидию Стайлз заставляет отойти от окна, но она все равно упрямо подходит обратно, и максимум, на что ему удается ее уговорить – не стоять посередине оконного проема, а выглядывать из-за рамы.

Она видит, как из леса на потемневшую поляну мчатся уже обратившиеся оборотни, видит, как перебежками за ними передвигается Крис Арджент, на ходу разряжающий обойму за обоймой в несущихся навстречу вампиров. Краем глаза Лидия отмечает троих вампиров, пытающихся пробиться в уже запертую входную дверь, видит, как один из них пытается взлететь, но пробившая голову пуля Брейден из окна на первом этаже делает его неповоротливым и тяжелым, и на этот раз можно рассмотреть, как выглядит вампир с крыльями, только недолго – откуда-то сбоку на раненого прыгает стремительный ураган, и спустя пару секунд тело с опутавшими его кожистыми перепонками крыльев, падает на землю, и рядом катится оторванная голова. Дерек поднимает на секунду голову и встречается взглядом с Лидией.

Чуть дальше трое оборотней отбиваются от наседающих упырей, и если бы не стрелок – шериф, притаившийся чуть дальше, в редком кустарнике, Малии с Корой и Лиамом пришлось бы совсем плохо.

Первую голову остро заточенным коротким мечом сносит Кора – где только оборотней учат драться на мечах?

Айзек прикрывает Криса, уже засевшего правее, среди развалин. Лидия не видит охотника, но отмечает его выстрелы.

Головы отрывать руками Айзек не может, но вот кто его учил обращаться с холодным оружием, Лидия знает точно. Эти приемы она видела и у Эллисон. Школа Арджентов… Подле Айзека уже два обезглавленных тела, а третий упырь слишком быстр, и ни стрелок, ни оборотень никак не могут с ним справиться.

Лидии страшно смотреть туда, где сцепились два полностью преобразившихся зверя. Но это – главное, за чем она следит. Потому что от исхода этой схватки зависит исход всего боя. И жизнь _ее_ альфы. И ее собственная.

Вампир ранен пулями Брейден и Криса, но ему это не сильно мешает. Разве что не помогает – взлетать у него не получается, и крылья служат только для того, чтобы дополнительно отметать атаки оборотня. Вопреки ожиданиям – насмотрелась “Ван Хелсинга”! – вампир не выглядит омерзительным, он все так же красив, хотя уже мало похож на человека, и его клыки выглядят едва ли не более устрашающими, чем клыки Питера на поле для лакросса… Рассмотреть его у Лидии получается только урывками, и не только потому, что он движется стремительными скользящими прыжками, уходя из поля зрения быстрее, чем глаз успевает зафиксировать картинку.

Просто Лидия следит не за ним, и надеется, что зрение альфы-оборотня реагирует на мечущегося вампира быстрее, чем баньши.

Огромный черный хищник не похож ни на волка, в которого обращался Дерек, ни на того монстра, которого Лидия успела снять на смартфон у видеопроката. В этом звере нет пугающей массивной омерзительности гориллы-мутанта, пусть он почти вдвое больше самого Питера в человеческой форме, но его движения почти изящны, и наполнены такой яростной силой, что, кажется, эта мощь, рвущаяся наружу, может его разорвать изнутри. Вытянутая морда действительно волчья, и клыки хоть и выглядят менее внушительными, чем острые длинные упыриные, но Лидия откуда-то знает, что эти челюсти способны перекусить шею вампира одним движением – если только он успеет ухватить эту самую шею.

Ее так завораживает эта схватка, что она забывает почти обо всем, кроме одного – только не поддайся, только не промахнись, только не позволь ему победить, убей эту тварь!

Она не знает, сколько времени это продолжается. В реальность ее возвращает холодная капля дождя, ветром занесенная в окно. И еще. И еще – тучи такого цвета редко прилетают просто так. Начинается дождь, а раскаты грома обещают не просто ливень, а настоящую грозу, первую в этом году.

Вместе с пришедшей грозой возвращается осознание происходящего.

И нечто странное, смутно знакомое и ужасно неприятное поднимается из глубины, но Лидия старается не обращать на это чувство внимания – вдруг показалось, вдруг все обойдется?

Вампиров на поле словно не делается меньше – то ли это кажется из-за их скорости, то ли они размножаются почкованием, как лернейская гидра, то ли в часовне были не все вампиры, и сейчас, с наступлением сумерек, возвращаются те, что спали где-то в других укрытиях. Это плохо, это очень плохо…

– Тебе не кажется, что их стало больше? – спрашивает Лидия у замершего по другую сторону окна Стайлза.

– Я думал, у меня в глазах уже двоится, – отзывается он. – Смотри!

Лидия следит за его рукой – и вскрикивает.

Питер и Эрнир не одни. К ним приближаются еще несколько тварей, трое по земле и примерно столько же летят, их видно по сгустившимся почти черным облакам морока – да, на поле их явно стало больше. А Айзек слишком далеко, а Дерек и Брейден заняты входом в часовню, а волчицы и Лиам сами окружены, и…

Между сцепившимися вожаками и стремительно приближающимися упырями гигантским прыжком со стороны часовни влетает еще один оборотень с горящими алыми глазами. Рык, лишь немного уступающий вызову Питера, разносится по полю, перекрывая шум дождя и только что ударивший гром.

– Вот черт! – вырывается у Стайлза, он как-то беспомощно смотрит на Лидию, она встречается с ним взглядом, и вдруг нарастающие в глубине ее сознания крики начинают заглушать еще не отзвучавшее рычание Скотта, и подавить их уже нет никакой возможности. Она знала, что этот момент наступит, знала, что это неизбежно, но сейчас она многое готова отдать, только бы никогда не слышать этих голосов и не знать, о ком они кричат.

Вопли в голове заполняют все, и Лидия кричит сама, выпуская их наружу, – кричит так, что на поле на секунду все словно останавливается кнопкой “пауза”, которую отпускает, едва крик баньши тает в ливне и молниях.

Стайлз все еще смотрит на нее, молча, ничего не спрашивая, он все понимает, это же Стайлз – а в следующую секунду рвется к окну, увидев нечто, чего Лидия не успевает заметить, высовывается наружу, наплевав на опасность быть замеченным, как будто решает выполнить предсказание баньши прямо сейчас, и кричит:

– Дерек! Задний вход!

Но его крики заглушает очередной раскат грома и шум боя.

Лидия не успевает ничего понять, когда Стайлз бросается к двери, кричит уже ей:

– Не смей выходить, пока все не закончится! – и вылетает за дверь вниз, к Брейден.

Закончится?

Она уверена, что уже знает, чем все закончится. Это знает не баньши, это знает сама Лидия. Оборотням не справиться с вампирами, их слишком мало. И почему баньши кричала только однажды, она не понимает. В любом случае, нет смысла оставаться тут – вот как раз, когда все закончится, ей лучше быть со всеми…

Она бросает последний взгляд на поле, отыскивает _своего_ альфу, понимает, что он не сдался, что бой еще идет, что Скотт, как ни странно, тоже все еще жив и прикрывает спину Питера, но он не сможет сдержать всех, хотя Лидия и замечает рядом с ним тела вампиров – значит, Скотт не такая уж и личинка. Он – волк. Но он один, и он выдыхается, а Питер не может ему помочь.

Ей хочется уйти, не смотреть, и одновременно она не может оторваться – может быть, это последний раз, когда она видит _своего_ альфу… и вот, когда она уже решается бросить все и все-таки бежать вниз, к Стайлзу и Брейден, замечает совершенно неожиданное и прекрасное – из леса от дороги, вниз по пологому склону, озаряемые белыми вспышками молний, почти летят огромные черные тени – три гигантские кошки.

Кошколаки услышали зов альфы волков. Аткинсы все-таки пришли.

Никогда больше не ври мне, клыкастый!

Вторжение кошколаков на поле боя меняет все. Кора и Малия вырываются из окружения, Лиам мчится на помощь Скотту, Дерек и Крис с Айзеком уже расправились с теми, кто пробивался к дому, и помогают пантерам – Крис стреляет, уже не прячась за укрытиями, а Дерек и Айзек перехватывают тех, кого достаточно потрепали серебро и кошколаки – удары тяжелых черных лап отправляют в нокаут даже вампиров, а кошачьи челюсти не слабее волчьих.

Лидию вдруг разбирает неуместный истеричный смех – она невольно вспоминает, как они с ребятами играли в боулинг. Головы вампиров, падающие на землю из когтей Дерека, так похожи на шары...

Она успевает найти взглядом Питера как раз в тот момент, когда его передние лапы смыкаются на шее Эрнира, а все вокруг озаряет очередная вспышка молнии. Он пристально смотрит в лицо бьющемуся в его лапах вампиру, Лидия хочет крикнуть “не смотри в глаза!”, но не успевает – раздается раскат грома, краем сознания она отмечает, что гроза уходит – слишком большой промежуток между светом и звуком, – когти смыкаются, альфа страшно рычит, едва ли не громче только что отзвучавшего грома, и еще один “шар для боулинга” падает на траву.

Оборотень отбрасывает обезглавленное тело, запутавшееся в безвольно обвисших крыльях, и прыгает в сторону, где сразу с несколькими упырями сцепились Скотт и Лиам.

Сверкает молния, но гром грохочет уже неохотно, издалека, и ливень постепенно утихает, превращаясь в обычный весенний дождь.

“Кровь смоет”, – думает Лидия так отстраненно, словно ее не касается все, что происходит снаружи. Внутри нее вместе с тем последним криком баньши словно поселилась темнота, которую нужно бы изгнать, но у Лидии нет на это сил. Темнота поднимается все выше, и она догадывается, что это значит. Нет, баньши больше не будет кричать. Но то, что она предсказала, случается вот прямо сейчас…

***

Все прекратилось разом, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Дождь утих окончательно, тучи все еще ползли по небу, но светлели на глазах, и в редких просветах между ними проступали огоньки звезд – пока шел бой, пришла ночь.

Тишина обрушилась, словно снежная лавина – погребла под собой все звуки, все шорохи природы. Не было слышно ни шелеста листьев, ни ночных птиц. И ни звука снизу, с поляны. Лидия слышала только собственное сердце. Она должна была пошевелиться и спуститься вниз, найти Брейден и… и Стайлза. Она должна была…

– Лидия!!!

Ее имя, превратившееся в рык, разорвало морок беззвучия. И это был не тот властный рык, которым он призывал стаю, не тот тягучий, что завлекал ее в постели, не яростный боевой. В нем рвались отчаяние и страх. Это не было рычание альфы, это был зов ее волка, потерявшего свою волчицу, зов, сметающий все мысли, все эмоции, кроме желания оказаться рядом с ним.

Лидию снесло по полуразвалившейся лестнице как ветром. Она выскочила наружу, ничего не замечая по дороге, пронеслась по помятой, выдранной с корнем и местами липкой траве и застыла, только когда добежала до Питера.

Сколько же крови…

Эта же мысль, видимо, пришла в голову и ему, потому что он шагнул назад и опустил руки, протянутые было к ней, – темные по локоть. На его обнаженном теле, на траве вокруг, на тех кусках непонятного, к чему лучше не присматриваться – кровь, кровь, кровь… Она чувствовала этот запах – не человеческая кровь, не животная. Запах мертвой крови мертвых тварей.

– Я услышал баньши, – хрипло сказал Питер. – Я испугался, что они добрались… до тебя.

Он покачнулся, и она бросилась к нему, преодолев его слабое сопротивление, обхватила обеими руками, прижалась к груди в потеках этой чужой и его собственной крови и почувствовала, как он осторожно касается ее волос губами.

– Детка, я в порядке, – сказал он в ее макушку и слегка отодвинулся. – Ты испачкаешься…

– Иди к черту, – слабо отозвалась Лидия и притянула его обратно.

– Лидия.

Отвердевший голос заставил ее опомниться.

– Питер? – отозвалась она и разжала руки. Она что-то забыла… И он хочет напомнить… Стайлз!

Лидия развернулась к часовне, прижав к губам пальцы. Стайлз там, он был с Брейден. Был.

Баньши в ней горестно молчала.

– Ты кричала, – тихо сказал Питер.

Лидия не ответила и сделала шаг назад, к часовне. И еще шаг. И еще. И побежала – так же, как только что бежала сюда.

Дерек уже был там – он удерживал за плечи Брейден и смотрел куда-то мимо нее, на пол. Лидия боялась посмотреть туда же, поэтому не отрывала взгляда от них. Она никогда не видела Брейден плачущей, не думала, что та вообще умеет плакать.

Кто-то, может, Лиам, прижавшийся к стене рядом со Скоттом и Айзеком, успел принести фонарь и положить его у стены – уже так стемнело, что в глубине здания уже не было видно ничего, невзирая на открытые окна. В рассеянном свете направленного на стену луча метались расплывчатые тени.

– Они напали сзади… Я не успела развернуться! Он хотел меня прикрыть… он их отвлек, я выстрелила… Но не успела! Это я виновата!

Нет, это она, Лидия, виновата. Стайлз пришел сюда за ней. Потому что она была так глупа, что буквально сама прыгнула в руки вампиров...

– Это не твоя вина, Брейд, – тяжело сказал позади Лидии Питер.

Он прошел вглубь и застыл рядом с Дереком, глядя туда же, куда и он. Навстречу ему с пола поднялась Кора и покачала головой.

– Я не медик. Но я уверена. У него повреждена печень, скорее всего, разрыв. Сильный удар… И, кажется, поврежден позвоночник.

– Его швырнули о стену, – всхлипнула Брейден. – Он ударился головой...

– Для него сотрясение мозга уже мелочь, – тихо сказала Кора.

– Нет связи, телефон не берет, – раздался за их спинами дрогнувший голос человека, о котором Лидия успела забыть. – А рацию я оставил дома.

Лидия вздрогнула. Как она могла забыть о нем. О шерифе. Об отце Стайлза. Который надеялся, что его сын будет заниматься этим делом у компьютера…

– Надо пригнать машину, мы должны отвезти его в больницу!

Шериф прошел мимо Коры, которая едва успела посторониться.

– Его нельзя просто так передвигать, – сказала она ему в спину. – И мы не успеем. Внутреннее кровотечение… Он умирает. Простите.

С пола раздался звук, больше похожий на вой маленького зверя, чем на человеческий плач. Но это был не зверь. Лидия первой увидела ее – не могла больше не смотреть и все-таки перевела взгляд вниз… а потом увидела и Стайлза, за окровавленную куртку которого Малия цеплялась обеими руками.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Питер сделал еще пару шагов вперед, не отрывая взгляда от парня на полу.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – тихо спросила Кора, глядя на Дерека.

Тот кивнул, не сводя глаз с Питера, и схватил того за плечо:

– Стае нужен альфа.

Лидия поняла, о чем они.

Связи нет. Спасти Стайлза у них самих не получится. Даже если схватить его и везти в город, он не доживет. Он умрет, если уже не умер.

Но альфа может спасти члена своей стаи. Ценой своей силы. Как Дерек вытащил Кору, когда та умирала, отравленная омелой, – так он потерял силу альфы, но сохранил семью. Питер говорил Лидии, что это он рассказал Дереку о такой возможности, и что до сих пор не уверен, что поступил правильно – фактически, он лишил стаю альфы собственными руками, ведь знал, что Дерек так и сделает, отдаст всего себя ради спасения жизни сестры… Но то была Кора, сестра и племянница, единственная волчица Хейл, и позволить ей умереть они оба не могли.

А здесь – Стайлз.

Для Лидии он значил очень много. Стайлз был рядом, кажется, всю ее жизнь. Когда все перевернулось с ног на голову, включая ее саму, Стайлз оказался тем, кто придавал жизни ощущение реальности, – как всегда, когда ты твердо знаешь: тебя любят, значит, ты существуешь… А когда стало ясно, что любовь превратилась в дружбу, все это стало значить еще больше.

Но для стаи Стайлз был – человек. Он сам отказался быть бетой, когда Питер дал ему выбор. Он – не волк.

И Дерек прав. Стае нужен альфа. А Питер говорил, что альфа может погибнуть, отдавая свою силу умирающему. И сам он сейчас не в лучшей форме, после боя его раны еще не затянулись, он устал и вымотался… Сможет ли он справиться и со Стайлзом, и с собой?

Но это – Стайлз.

Лидия не чувствовала слез, бегущих по ее щекам, она только ощущала, как рвется ее сердце. И рвущееся сердце Питера слышала тоже. Как будто Нить, оборванная им несколько месяцев назад, снова натянулась между ними. Питер не смотрел на нее, но она видела его лицо, его глаза, и понимала, как отчаянно он спорит сейчас сам с собой. И знала наверняка, что это спор только между “стае нужен альфа” и “это Стайлз”.

И тут Дерек разжал пальцы, отпуская _их_ альфу.

Это – Стайлз.

Питер опустился на колени и взял безжизненную руку в свою. Поднял голову, нашел взглядом Лидию и сказал только ей:

– Он оказался тут потому, что я его уговорил войти в стаю. Он вообще не должен был тут быть. И уж точно он не должен умирать. – Помолчал и вдруг сумрачно усмехнулся чему-то, чего Лидия не поняла: – Всегда есть что-то, что важнее тебя самого.

Она глубоко вдохнула. Питер был прав. Это же Стайлз… Но от этого ей не стало легче.

Лидия вытерла слезы, наверняка размазав по лицу чужую кровь, в которой были выпачканы руки, и подошла ближе. Питер уже не смотрел на нее, он смотрел только на Стайлза, глаза его разгорались алым светом, а по руке вверх, к сердцу, уже змеились черные дорожки смерти, которую он забирал.

Лидия сделала последний шаг и положила обе руки на плечи _своего_ альфы. Она должна была быть с ним, чем бы это все ни кончилось.

***

Когда Стайлз вздохнул глубоко, по-настоящему, в первый раз, Лидия почувствовала, как покачнулся под ее руками Питер, и ей пришлось напрячься, чтобы не позволить ему упасть. Она чувствовала, как тяжесть принятой на себя боли и смерти медленно придавливает его к земле, и как он все еще сопротивляется, не отпуская руку Стайлза, видела, как все еще струится чернота по его венам вверх...

_Хватит. Он уже не-мертв. Остановись, хватит, теперь мы успеем довезти его до больницы. Я не смогу тебя потерять даже ради него. Пожалуйста, клыкастый!_

Словно сквозь туман она увидела, как кто-то подходит и садится на землю с другой стороны, берет вторую руку Стайлза, и почти сразу ощутила, что Питера немного отпускает. И ее тоже – зрение прояснялось, уползала тень, которую она пыталась хоть частично перетянуть на себя.

Скотт. Наконец-то до него дошло, что он тоже может помочь, и что это же Стайлз, и что сейчас неважно, кто в чьей стае...

Она склонилась к Питеру и осторожно коснулась его руки со вздутыми венами, полными смерти.

– Хватит, клыкастый… – ее губы почти касались его уха, но он даже не шелохнулся. – Отпусти. Остановись!

Она боялась посмотреть ему в лицо. Просто гладила его руку и не знала, что еще сделать. Опять все плыло перед глазами, но теперь это были просто слезы.

– Скотт теперь справится, – раздался над ухом Лидии голос Криса, хриплый и глухой. – Остановись, ты уже сделал самое главное. Угомонись, ты нам еще нужен.

Крис осторожно отстранил Лидию – она с трудом смогла разжать одеревеневшие пальцы, – а сам тут же подхватил Питера с одной стороны, с другой оказался Дерек. Они вдвоем заставили его выпустить Стайлза и подняли на ноги. Лидия все-таки взглянула в лицо _своего_ альфы. Питер неотрывно смотрел на лежащего на земле парня потухшими глазами, и, казалось, не слышал, что ему говорили. Она никогда не видела его таким – даже у Неметона после Дома Эха он был истощенный, вымотанный, но живой. А сейчас ей казалось, что вся жизнь из него ушла, высосанная черными змеями смерти, которых он отогнал от Стайлза… И его глаза больше не горели алым.

Только он живой, он все равно живой. И Стайлз тоже.

И какая разница, какого цвета глаза.

Тихий стон с пола словно нажал кнопку “power”, включив движение. Шериф, Малия и непривычно заплаканная Брейден бросились к Стайлзу, Айзек вздохнул с видимым облегчением и, глянув на Арджента, пошел к выходу. За ним направился Лиам, которому явно стало немного неуютно в образовавшейся вокруг суматохе.

– Пусть соберут мусор в кучу, не оставлять же трупы, – негромко пояснил Крис, поймав взгляд Лидии.

– Уже сделано, – сказал от дверей знакомый голос. Лидия так и не могла вспомнить, как его зовут – старшего брата Аткинса.

– Умеете вы ввязываться в приключения, – без привычной улыбки сказал Майкл. Он отошел от братьев и приблизился к Питеру и Дереку с Крисом. – Почему не позвонил нам?

– Не хотели вас впутывать, – ответил вместо Питера Дерек. – Это было глупо, конечно… Спасибо, что пришли.

– Это и наш город, – пожал плечами Майкл и без перехода протянул Питеру сверток, который держал в руке. – Мы сорвались из дома уже обращенными, а теперь надо ж как-то возвращаться… Я тут подумал, не пропадать же добру.

Дерек отпустил Питера, принял вместо него сверток и начал разворачивать. Это оказались черные джинсы, явно снятые с одного из вампиров на поле.

– Да, это кстати, – усмехнулся он. – Ну, а теперь точно можно избавиться от трупов.

– Сжечь, – внезапно заговорил Питер таким же потухшим, как и его глаза, голосом. – Надо их сжечь. В багажнике канистра… Стайлз позаботился.

– Правильно, молодец, сжечь, – все еще глуховато, но гораздо более бодро, чем пять минут назад, подхватил Крис. - А теперь пойдем-ка присядем. Пока они там возятся, тебе надо передохнуть.

Лидия была ему благодарна за то, как он перехватил инициативу – она сама выдохлась и с трудом могла представить, насколько сейчас плохо Питеру. О Стайлзе она думать уже не могла – не хватало ни мыслей, ни сил, ни слез. С ним шериф, Малия, Скотт, Брейден… они справятся. Брейден уже выхватила у шерифа ключи и побежала за машиной – подогнать поближе. Они увезут его в больницу, он будет в порядке.

Она не могла больше оставаться в этом помещении, ее словно давили стены, она не знала, чем помочь Питеру, который даже не смотрел в ее сторону – да он вообще ни на кого не смотрел. Она не могла больше выносить суету вокруг Стайлза и не могла в ней участвовать, чувствуя себя лишней и виноватой… Поэтому просто вышла наружу.

За ней тенью выскользнул младший Аткинс, хотя это было лишним – ни одного вампира больше не осталось и опасности уже не было ни для кого, это Лидия знала точно.

Наступившая ночь накрыла лес вдалеке, поле и часовню черной прозрачной темнотой. Хотя глаза к темноте привыкли быстро, но только когда Брейден пригнала машину с включенными фарами, Лидия смогла рассмотреть как следует, во что превратилась мирная заброшенная поляна.

Если бы она могла чувствовать, ее, наверное, затошнило бы, но она могла только отмечать увиденное, будто фиксируя на видеокамеру – выдранная с землей трава, черные потеки крови, размытые дождем, мокрые кусты у облезлой стены, тоже забрызганной кровью. В ярком свете автомобильных фар были заметны следы от пуль – криминалистам будет весело выяснять, что тут происходило… если, конечно, они сюда попадут.

Трупы вампиров были свалены в кучу на земле, где меньше всего оставалось травы. Айзек заканчивал поливать этот курган мертвых тел из канистры, потом аккуратно завинтил крышку и убрал канистру обратно в багажник.

 

Из часовни вышел Дерек, осторожно ступая – на его руках лежал Стайлз. Решили, что позвоночник уже исцелен, и переносить его можно? Да, наверное. Кора смогла определить повреждения – может, она смогла и их исчезновение почувствовать.

Его устроили на разложенном переднем сиденье, шериф сел за руль, Малия, Скотт и Лиам пристроились на заднем, и они уехали. Оставалось надеяться, что дорогу до больницы Стайлз перенесет.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал за ее спиной младший Аткинс. – Питер его вытащил, а мелкий закрепил эффект... Это точно, поверь.

Лидия медленно кивнула. Он верила. Но вот что теперь будет с самим Питером…

– С ним тоже все будет хорошо. Тоже точно, – ответил на невысказанное Аткинс. – Только пусть он в следующий раз все-таки звонит сразу.

– Да. Только следующего раза не будет, скорее всего, – отозвалась она, провожая взглядом огоньки удаляющейся в сторону дороги машины.

– К сожалению, наверняка будет, – не понял ее кошколак. – К Неметону будут лезть еще долго, и не всегда мирные создания.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросила Лидия. Почему-то захотелось уточнить. Все-таки сегодня они с братьями спасли им жизни, а она даже имен не помнит.

– Тони, – не удивился Аткинс. – А нашего старшего зовут Стивен. Я так и думал, что ты не запомнила.

Лидия повернулась к нему и хотела что-то сказать, то ли возразить, то ли извиниться, но не смогла подобрать слов, поэтому сказала просто:

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Тони семейной улыбкой Аткинсов.

– Я сам!

Она вздрогнула. Это был голос прежнего, живого Питера, только усталый и жгуче злой.

Из часовни вышли Питер, Крис и Майкл со Стивеном.

– Айзек, отдай ему зажигалку, – так же устало и зло бросил Арджент. – И отойди!

Прежде чем Лидия успела отреагировать, Питер быстро подошел к сложенному из тел упырей кургану и щелкнул зажигалкой. Вспыхнувшее бензиновое пламя едва не опалило ему лицо, но он даже не отшатнулся.

Она заметила, как дернулся Дерек, и как Крис удержал его за плечо – не мешай. Никто не подошел ближе, и Лидия тоже не решилась.

Ей было очень страшно, потому что она знала, что значил для _ее_ альфы огонь последние несколько лет. И то, как опасно близко он стоял к этому погребальному костру, просто таки кричало о том, что это не наслаждение победой, не удовольствие от созерцания смерти врага, скорее всего, о вампирах он вообще уже не думал. Это было нечто сродни самоистязанию – подойти ближе, нырнуть в то, что внушает ужас, просто потому, что нужно сделать себе больно. Не физически – этого он за сегодняшний день получил достаточно… или нет?

Теперь, когда Лидия так ясно это чувствовала, она была уверена – их связь не порвалась тогда, в подвале у Морганов. Она просто ослабла, но сейчас вернулась. Лидия даже могла точно назвать тот миг, когда в ней вновь натянулось то, что связало их на поле для лакросса несколько лет назад – оно проснулось вместе с его зовом после боя.

И сейчас эта Нить снова притягивала Лидию к _ее_ альфе, передавая всю бурю чувств, через которую он сейчас проходил.

Только Лидия не могла заставить себя пошевелиться. Потому что точно также ясно она ощущала его нежелание видеть и чувствовать кого угодно рядом, включая – а может, особенно – ее. Ему было нужно одиночество – но она боялась только одного: что одиночество он может захотеть получить в этом пламени.

Они стояли так до тех пор, пока пламя не усмирилось. Сперва языки огня взлетали почти вдвое выше человеческого роста, но потом постепенно снизились. Только тогда Питер наконец шевельнулся и отступил назад. Лидия вздохнула с облегчением, и только тут поняла, что изо всех сил сжимает руку Тони. Она смутилась, разжала пальцы и шепотом сказала:

– Извини.

– Да я сам обалдел, – так же тихо отозвался он.

И тут Питер повернулся и быстро пошел мимо них в сторону деревьев – откуда они пришли.

Лидия закусила губу. Куда он, зачем, все же кончилось!

Она шагнула за ним, но Тони снова поймал ее за руку, а пока она пыталась высвободиться, к ним подошли Крис и Дерек.

– Вам всем лучше вернуться в лофт, – мягко сказал Лидии Арджент. На ее гневный взгляд кивнул: – Я прослежу за ним. Все будет хорошо. Мы вернемся, как только он будет готов.

Удивления у нее не возникло, на него просто не осталось сил, но все же это был Крис Арджент, с которым Питер действительно успел испортить отношения, мягко говоря, и довольно давно.

– Почему? – спросила она. – Почему ты ему помогаешь?

Крис покачал головой.

– Просто я знаю, что он чувствует. Когда теряешь близких, когда они гибнут на твоих глазах, когда ты знаешь, что мог быть рядом, мог спасти, мог… Но не был, не успел, не уберег. Особенно если чувствуешь, что именно ты в ответе за их жизнь…

– Но он успел, – возразила Лидия. – Стайлз жив!

– Он понимает, что мог и не успеть. И что такое еще может случиться, и скорее всего, непременно случится. Это тяжело осознавать, свою ответственность и свою возможную беспомощность. Он это примет, просто ему нужно время. Я лучше пойду. Айзек, – обернулся он, – ты тоже возвращайся со всеми в лофт, не стоит ходить за ним толп… стаей.

– Мы тут закончим и вернемся, – сказал Стивен. – Если вы оставите нам машину, нам даже не придется возвращаться пешком.

Крис обернулся и бросил ему сверкнувшие в свете догорающего костра ключи.

– А если вы дождетесь нас, будет совсем хорошо, – сказал он и пошел прочь, не дожидаясь ответа.

Когда Крис скрылся среди деревьев, куда ушел Питер пятью минутами раньше, Дерек коснулся плеча Лидии:

– Идем.

Она медленно пошла мимо догорающего костра к дороге, повинуясь его бережным рукам и стараясь больше не думать. С ним Крис. Крис все видел, все понял, он больше не враг Питеру, и он поможет ему вернуться. Все будет хорошо… Насколько теперь может быть хорошо.

***

В лофте Дерек отправил ее наверх, и она послушалась, просто потому, что сама понятия не имела, что ей делать. Сидя на софе, она испытывала чувство, которое ненавидела – ей то ли хотелось встать и пойти на все четыре стороны разом, то ли лечь и умереть, то ли открыть окно и долго кричать в черноту улицы – не как баньши, а просто как человек, который хочет кричать.

В дверь постучали, и вошла Кора. В руках у нее была чашка с чем-то горячим, судя по запаху, с чаем, и тарелка с сэндвичем. Лидия сперва хотела сказать, что ничего не хочет – ну, кроме как кричать в окно, – но тут поняла, что есть она хочет гораздо больше. Кора оставила еду и неслышно ушла, Лидия едва успела сказать ей “спасибо”.

Когда она уже доедала, зазвонил телефон. Шериф.

Лидия торопливо проглотила кусок и схватила трубку.

– Лидия!

Господи.

– Стайлз? – неверяще отозвалась она.

– Вы там в порядке?

Его голос звучал так, как будто он звонил ей после тренировки – устало, но живо, совсем не похоже на голос человека, пару часов назад умиравшего у них на руках.

– Да! – ему незачем знать, что Питер и Крис еще не вернулись. – А ты?

– Меня из больницы хотят выгнать с позором, как симулянта, им не позволяет это сделать только значок на форме моего отца и покровительство мамы Скотта! Ну и то, что на часах четыре утра… ой, я там вас не разбудил?

Лидия не удержалась и рассмеялась – впервые за эти сутки.

– Нет, Стайлз. Не разбудил.

– Отец сказал, там Майкл и компания вас вытащили?

– Да. Не знаю, что было бы, если б не они.

– А отец сказал, что не знает, что было бы, если бы не Питер. – Стайлз понизил голос, словно не хотел, чтобы его слышал кто-то еще. – Лидия, я не понял пока, что там Питер сделал, но отца как подменили.

На заднем плане послышались голоса, Стайлз что-то отвечал в сторону, потом вернулся к Лидии:

– Скотт меня коротенечко просветил. В общем, ты там скажи ему… нет, я сам потом скажу. В общем, это было круто. Мне пора, Лидс, увидимся, надеюсь, скоро. Спокойной ночи!

– Спокойной ночи, – отозвалась Лидия в уже отключившийся телефон.

Это было круто. Да, иначе и не скажешь. Все, что случилось, было круто. Только стоило слишком дорого им всем.

Желание покричать в окно испарилось, а вот желание расплакаться стало очень отчетливым. В конце концов, она имеет на это полное право.

Вспомнилось, как Питер уходил от нее в темнеющие вдали деревья, вспомнилось, как он едва не шагнул в костер, сжигавший упырей, чуть не убивших их всех, вспомнился его зов и потом – его потухшие глаза…

– Не реви, – сказали от двери. – Не смей жалеть ни себя, ни меня.

Лидия вскочила и, не разбирая дороги, бросилась к нему, обхватила обеими руками, прижалась к его груди и все-таки разревелась – с наслаждением, в голос, со слезами ручьем и с мокрым носом. Только это было не от жалости, а от облегчения, которое затопило ее всю изнутри.

Питер некоторое время стоял неподвижно, просто обнимая и поглаживая ее обеими руками, а потом тихонько сказал ей в макушку:

– Детка, я только что из душа, меня уже не надо поливать, успокойся.

Лидия засмеялась сквозь слезы, потому что это был ее Питер, настоящий, живой, не угасший. Что бы ни делал он в лесу, что бы ни сказал ему Арджент – это подействовало. Он снова был собой.

Заснуть в эту ночь у них не получилось. И даже заняться любовью они были не в состоянии. Слишком много всего случилось, слишком много физических и душевных сил было потрачено за эти сутки. Слишком много раз они сегодня прощались друг с другом – и каждый раз опасались, что навсегда.

Поэтому они просто сидели в обнимку и тихо разговаривали. Лидия рассказала о Стайлзе, Питер – об Аткинсах и о том, что Крис и Айзек останутся в городе. Арджент решил, что Бикон Хиллс сейчас нельзя оставлять без охотников, а то всякие пришлые Морганы и даже Калаверас могут только навредить.

– У нас тут сложная экосистема, как он сказал, – усмехнулся Питер. – И ее нельзя нарушать.

Лидия вздохнула и прижалась головой к его плечу.

– Крис прав, – продолжил он.

Слышать, как он вот так просто произносит имя Арджента, было очень здорово. Как бы то ни было, но это их последнее приключение закончилось миром и безопасностью не только для Бикон Хиллс, но и для них самих – и Скотт, и Крис больше не были Питеру врагами. Они заключили союз, который, судя по всему, не развалился после окончания боя с вампирами.

– В чем прав? – спросила она, не поднимая головы. – Про экосистему?

Питер покачал головой.

– И это тоже, но… Я сегодня понял. Это все того стоит. И я могу с этим справиться. – Он вдруг оживился: – Ты знаешь, что Дерек и Брейден с Корой решили вернуться? Он только ненадолго уедет, уладит там свои дела, и приедет насовсем. А девочки сразу останутся с нами.

– Нам придется съехать, – подумала Лидия вслух, и тут же спохватилась: – Ой, прости. Это все неважно… Здорово, что они вернутся. Стая должна жить вместе.

Питер обнял ее за плечи и тихонько засмеялся.

– Нет ничего неважного. И Дерек тоже так сказал, насчет “вместе”. Только придется немного поработать. А ты знаешь, что ему принадлежит все это здание, а не только лофт?

– И?

– И внизу еще минимум два этажа, которые мы можем осваивать. Только все они нуждаются в ремонте.

Лидия зажмурилась. Все складывалось слишком хорошо. Хотя было кое-что, чего она не могла понять.

– Стая должна жить вместе, – повторила она и слегка запнулась, прежде чем продолжить значительно тише: – И у стаи должен быть альфа.

– Угу, – отозвался он, но совсем не так, как она опасалась. Ему снова все равно и цвет его глаз не имеет значения? – Знаешь, я сперва сам не понял. А когда понял, то мне так хреново стало…

– Это неважно, – повторила она, но он отстранил ее и замотал головой:

– Нет-нет, ты не поняла. Не потому хреново, что я мог снова потерять силу...

Мог?!

– ...А потому, что ее потерял Дерек. Я тогда фактически вынудил его это сделать, и не помог – хотя был в состоянии его поддержать, пусть и не так, как Скотт меня этой ночью, но я мог что-то сделать, хоть попробовать! А я просто стоял и смотрел, как он убивает в себе альфу… – он поморщился и добавил с внезапным отвращением: – Наблюдал, как всегда.

Лидия пожала плечами:

– Думаешь, ты смог бы что-то изменить?

– Я мог попытаться. Мог забрать хотя бы часть, чтобы его не так приложило...

Она хотела сказать, что он зря себя терзает, что вряд ли бы что-то вышло, он ведь тогда был всего лишь бетой, но он не дал ей открыть рот:

– У Скотта же получилось помочь мне.

И вновь, как тогда, осенью, у Лидии перехватило дыхание под внезапно вспыхнувшим огнем алых глаз.

 _Ее_ альфа никуда не ушел. Он остался.

Поверить в это было сложно, но верь – не верь, а факт вот он, сидит рядом и сверкает красным взглядом.

Она не успела ничего сказать – в дверь постучали и тут же вошел Дерек, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Все это очень мило, но уже семь часов, я должен ехать, и ждать, пока вы тут окончательно проникнетесь ситуацией, мне некогда.

Лидия закрыла рот, вдохнула ставший очень сладким и легким воздух. Ей хотелось сказать так много, еще больше хотелось расцеловать сперва Питера, потом Дерека или обоих одновременно, но она только спросила:

– Это правда, что нам можно не уезжать?

– Выбирай апартаменты, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Вернусь – займемся ремонтом.

– Но для ремонта мы наймем специально обученных людей! – встрял Питер. – Я лично отказываюсь работать маляром и плотником.

– Как скажет твое величество, – пожал Дерек плечами. – И я тебе уже сказал: забей на это все “я мог бы, я не мог бы, я сделал, я не сделал”... Хватит страдать, как вышло, так вышло. Ты уже сто раз доказал, что ты на своем месте, а меня вполне устраивает мое, и другого я не хочу, ясно?

“Величество” встал на ноги, подошел к Дереку и торжественно протянул ладонь.

– Ладно, уболтал, Демосфен.

Дерек пожал его руку, кивнул Лидии.

– Провожать не надо, меня Бри проводит. Девочек не обижайте, лофт не разнесите, рефлексировать прекращайте. Вернусь – все проверю.

Питер выпустил руку племянника и козырнул:

– Есть, мой генерал.

– Ну, генерал у нас ты, – рассмеялся Дерек, но Питер внезапно стал очень серьезным.

– Мы принимаем бой, – тихо сказал он. – Хейлы вернулись, да?

Дерек кивнул, а Лидия все-таки не удержалась.

Ей показалось, что Питер не будет ревновать, если она все же поцелует Дерека первым. Он же спешил...

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
